THE LAST ASSAULT
by irondino81
Summary: Claire Redfield volverá a reencontrarse con sus viejos amigos de su juventud, pero dicho reencuentro se vera marcado por la amenaza de ciertos enemigos que buscan hacerse de uno de los objetos divinos mas buscados del mundo. RESIDENT EVIL / UNCHARTED / TOMB RAIDER
1. Chapter 1

**NOTA: TODOS LOS PERSONAJES MENCIONADOS EN ESTE FIC SON PROPIEDAD DE SUS RESPECTIVAS COMPAÑIAS, ESTE FIC FUE REALIZADO CON FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO**

EL ÚLTIMO ASALTO

CAPITULO I

RECUERDOS

Hospital Saint Thomas de Londres, año 2018

El sonido de un electrocardiograma despertó lentamente a Lara Croft, se sentía mareada y sumamente debilitada producto de la morfina, intento levantarse pero el dolor la intrépida arqueóloga intento moverse pero el dolor de las heridas que tenia se lo impidieron, tenía el brazo derecho vendado, así como también la cabeza y en el área de las costillas, apenas si recordaba lo que ocurrió días atrás, volteo a su alrededor y miro a su mejor amiga Samantha Nishimura quien dormía en uno de los sillones de la habitación.

-Sam... ¿Eres tú?

-Lara, gracias al cielo que despertaste… ¿Cómo te encuentras, amiga? –pregunto la chica asiática.

-me siento como si me hubiera arrollado un tren… ¿cuánto tiempo llevo aquí? –pregunto Lara

-Llevas casi una semana en recuperación, en cuanto me entere de lo que te paso tome el primer vuelo hasta aquí. –respondido Sam.

-Has estado aquí desde hace una semana, no me digas que viniste sola. –dijo Lara.

-Claro que no, mi guardaespaldas personal vino conmigo para custodiarme.

-¿guardaespaldas personal? –pregunto Lara.

-Si amiga, desde lo ocurrido en Yamatai mi familia ha tomado ciertas medidas de seguridad. –contesto Sam.

-Oh ya entendí. –dijo Lara.

-Te sorprenderá saber que este guardaespaldas no es cualquiera, anteriormente fue un mercenario y agente federal de los estados unidos, además de haber sobrevivido a los incidentes biológicos que asolaron China y Edonia.

-Valla, entonces es todo un G. . –dijo Lara.

Al poco rato aparece el dichoso Guardaespaldas de Sam, esta última lo presenta con Lara.

-Lara, te presento a Jake Muller… ha trabajado conmigo desde hace año y medio.

-Mucho gusto señorita Croft, Sam me ha hablado mucho de ti… puedes llamarme Jake con toda confianza. –dijo Jake.

-el gusto es mío, Jake… te agradezco por estar al cuidado de amiga… Auch...dios, me duele al respirar. –dijo Lara.

-No te esfuerces mucho amiga… el doctor dijo que sufriste una contusión, 2 costillas rotas y el brazo derecho te lo dislocaste… ¿Se puede saber qué fue lo que te paso? –le pregunto Sam.

Lara guardo silencio por unos segundos y entonces las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro.

-¿Qué ocurre Lara?... ¿paso algo malo?

-si amiga… -contesto Lara con voz quebrada. -Jonah… está muerto.

Sam se quedó estupefacta con la noticia.

-no, no puede ser cierto… dime que no es cierto Lara, por favor.

-Por desgracia todo es cierto, él se sacrificó para salvarme la vida. –dijo Lara.

La chica asiática rompió en llanto al enterarse que su amigo había muerto, Jake se acercó a ella para consolarla.

-No conocí a su amigo, pero me intrigo un poco cuando dijiste que te salvo la vida… ¿de qué o de quién?

Fue entonces que Lara comenzó a narrar lo acontecido días atrás.

_=Flashback=_

_Lara se encontraba en el despacho de su padre leyendo una carta._

_-valla, no puedo creer que lo haya logrado. –dijo Lara mientras leía una carta._

_-Parece que quien te haya escrito esa carta, logro atraer tu atención y eso que no es una reliquia antigua… ¿acaso es de algún admirador secreto? –dijo Jonah. _

_-En realidad es la carta de un viejo amigo de la familia, su nombre es Nathan Drake y en lo que respecta a reliquia antigua tan solo mira esto. –dijo Lara, quien le muestra una antigua moneda pirata._

_-Wow, es fantástica… seguramente debe valer mucho. –dijo Jonah. _

_-Y que lo digas… pero lo sorprendente de esta moneda es que perteneció al tesoro del pirata Henry Avery._

_-¿De Henry Avery?... ¡no me jodas! –exclamo Jonah._

_-Asi es, lo cual significa que dicha moneda estuvo en la legendaria Libertalia. –dijo Lara. _

_-Libertalia… ¿no es aquella ciudad pirata de la que una vez me hablaste? –pregunto Jonah._

_-La misma, recuerdo que mi padre, Roth y su amigo de aventuras Víctor Sullivan mencionaron en más de una ocasión la leyenda de Libertalia y de sus tesoros que esta escondía, Nate me dejo sin palabras. –dijo Lara._

_-Me imagino que ese tal Drake es igual de intrépido que tu en lo que respecta a buscar tesoros. –dijo Jonah._

_-algo así, espero algún día puedas conocerlo, tanto el cómo su hermano Samuel te caerán muy bien. –dijo Lara._

_De repente un fuerte golpe se escuchó en el lugar, Lara y Jonah fueron a averiguar lo que había sucedido, ahí descubrieron un enorme boquete en uno de los muros del vestíbulo, alarmándolos a ambos._

_-Pero qué demonios pasó. –dijo Lara._

_-Estate atenta Lara, probablemente sean algunos sobrevivientes de la trinidad que vinieron para vengarse. –dijo Jonah._

_Acto seguido cada uno tomo unas escopetas y pistolas para enfrentar a los responsables, pero de repente un enorme sujeto que portaba una gabardina y sobrero negro aparece en escena, por lo que Lara y Jonah deciden actuar y disparan a aquel sujeto, pero lo que desconcertó a ambos fue que las balas apenas si lo dañaban._

_-Maldita sea, las balas no le hacen nada. –dijo Lara._

_-No podemos hacerle nada, tenemos que escapar, Lara. –dijo Jonah. _

_Pero el enorme sujeto sorprende a ambos embistiéndolos de forma brutal, siendo Lara la que se llevó la peor parte._

_El enorme sujeto se acercó a Lara y la toma del cuello, para luego comenzarla a estrangular, la arqueóloga estaba a nada de morir asfixiada a mano de aquel sujeto cuando Jonah reacciona y lo golpea con una viga metalica, pero lo único que provoco fue el enojo del sujeto, por lo que este último lo toma violentamente del cuello, Jonah forcejeaba para que lo soltara pero todo fue inútil hasta que finalmente el enorme sujeto mata a Jonah rompiéndole el cuello, esto ante los ojos de Lara._

_-Jonah… No… _

_El enorme sujeto le responde a Lara con una violenta patada que la arroja hacia una estantería de madera llena de libros y numerosos objetos, gran parte de la estantería, así como varios objetos de vidrio que había en dicha estantería cayeron encima de Lara, dejándola muy mal herida. _

_=Fin del Flashback=_

-No puedo creer que nuestro amigo Jonah esté muerto. –decía Sam.

-No sabes la impotencia que sentí al verlo morir ante mis ojos. –dijo Lara.

-Dices que era un tipo alto con vestimentas negras, ¿cierto? –pregunto Jake.

-Sí, aunque más bien era como un monstruo, nunca había visto a alguien que tuviera tal resistencia. –dijo Lara

-¿Que tienes pensado hacer, Jake? –pregunto Sam.

-Bueno tenía la intensión de echarle un vistazo al lugar de los hechos, claro si no hay ningún inconveniente de tu parte, Lara... quiero ayudarte a esclarecer este crimen. –dijo Jake.

-Gracias Jake, no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco. –dijo Lara.

-No hay de que, Lara... puedes contar conmigo para lo que se te ofrezca.

-Bueno por ahora dejaremos que descanses, amiga y en cuanto te hayas recuperado iremos los 3 a averiguar el lugar. –dijo Sam.

Al mismo tiempo en Manhattan, Claire Redfield y su hija Adoptiva Sherry Birkin disfrutaban de una buena pizza luego de un arduo día de trabajo.

-Gracias por la pizza, Sherry… la próxima vez yo invito. –dijo Claire.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer luego de me permitieras quedarme en tu apartamento, solo será por una temporada. –dijo Sherry.

-Oye cariño sabes que tú siempre serás bienvenida, además me hace mucha falta charlar con alguien por las noches.

-Creí que compartías tu apartamento con Moira. –dijo Sherry.

-Eso fue antes de que se fuera a vivir con Helena, tal parece que su relación va en serio. –dijo Claire.

-Me alegro por las 2, tanto Moira como Helena hacen bonita pareja… –dijo Sherry. –Y hablando de parejas, ¿Cómo va todo con Leon?

-Desde el incidente que tuvo en contra de Glenn Arias se volvió más distante de lo que ya era antes, apenas si lo veo en los pocos ratos libres que tenemos y la última vez que lo vi discutimos un poco por lo mismo, pero luego de un rato optamos por darnos un tiempo. –dijo Claire con cierta tristeza.

-Cielos, no me gusta verlos distanciados ni mucho menos peleados, a veces cierro mis ojos y recuerdo los meses que vivimos juntos los 3 luego de lo ocurrido en Raccoon City, esos días fueron los más felices de mi vida, me sentía en una verdadera familia. –dijo Sherry.

-Lo se, Sherry… no sabes cómo extraño a ese Leon decidido y firme pero a la vez cariñoso y amable. –dijo Claire.

-Y no te olvides de lo guapo, siéntete afortunada de haber conquistado al agente mas apuesto de todo Washington, veras que con el tiempo volverá a ser el de antes. –dijo Sherry.

-Espero tengas razón… -dijo Claire. –Y por cierto, ¿Cómo esta Jake?

-Le ha ido muy bien en su trabajo como guardaespaldas en Japón, tenemos contacto por video llamadas cada noche. –contesto la rubia.

-me alegro por ustedes, sobre todo por haberlo ayudado a enderezar su camino. –dijo Claire.

-Si, aún recuerdo cuando les di la noticia a todos cuando les dije que éramos novios, nunca olvidare esa cara de seriedad que pusieron tu hermano Chris, Jill y el padre de Moira. –dijo Sherry.

-No es para menos, después de todo lo que el maniático de su padre les hizo pasar, pero al final entendieron que Jake era el menos culpable de todo. –dijo Claire.

-Si me alegra que lograran comprender que Jake era el menos culpable de los actos de su padre. –dijo Sherry.

Ambas chicas continuaron degustando de su pizza, cuando una noticia en la tv llamo la atención de la pelirroja.

_-Y en otras noticias, mañana en la noche se realizara la subasta anual a beneficio de las víctimas de los incidentes que asolaron Nueva York hace 2 años, en dicha subasta se pondrán a la venta varios objetos históricos de gran valor, el evento será patrocinado por el famoso explorador Nathan Drake y su esposa Elena Fisher._

Claire se sorprendió mucho al ver la noticia.

-Valla, así que el buen Drake logro alcanzar su meta. –dijo la Pelirroja.

-Por lo visto conoces al tipo que acaban de mencionar en el noticiero. –dijo Sherry.

-Asi es, Nathan Drake es un viejo conocido de mi familia, la última vez que lo vi fue en Inglaterra un año antes de la tragedia de Raccoon city, de hecho aún conservo algunas fotografías de aquel día. –dijo Claire.

Enseguida Claire le muestra a Sherry las dichosas fotografías.

-Y aquí estoy yo y a mi lado está el buen Nathan Drake, el tipo que está a lado de él es su hermano, Samuel Drake.

-De manera que ese es Nate, no estaba tan mal en aquellos años, pero en lo que respecta a ti mírate, no has cambiado en nada, Claire. –dijo Sherry.

-No es para tanto. –dijo Claire algo apenada.

-Lo digo en serio, Claire… y por cierto quien es esa pequeña niña de cabello castaño que esta retratada con ustedes.

-Ella es Lara Croft, su padre fue uno de alumnos de mi abuelo. –dijo Claire.

-oye nunca me has dicho a que se dedicaba tu abuelo. –dijo Sherry.

-Mi abuelo fue un explorador y caza tesoros, pero en su juventud fue un soldado que lucho en la segunda guerra mundial, fue una gran inspiración tanto para Chris como para mí. –dijo Claire.

-Ahora entiendo ese gran sentido de la justicia que tienen tú y Chris. –dijo Sherry.

-A pesar de que murió hace mucho, aun lo extraño. –dijo Claire.

-Sí, te entiendo... a mí me pasa lo mismo cuando recuerdo a mis padres a pesar de lo distantes que fueron conmigo. –dijo Sherry con cierta tristeza.

-Pero mejor quitemos nuestras caras de tristeza y mejor busquemos el atuendo perfecto para asistir a la subasta de mañana en la noche, será fantástico volver a reencontrarme con mi viejo amigo de aventuras. –dijo Claire.

-Me agrada esa actitud, vallamos a esa boutique que está en el centro y busquemos el mejor vestido para el evento.

CONTINUARA…


	2. Chapter 2

_**AVISO: TODOS LOS PERSONAJES MENCIONADOS EN ESTE FIC SON PROPIEDAD DE SUS RESPECTIVAS COMPAÑIAS, ESTE FIC FUE CREADO CON FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO**_

CAPITULO II

REENCUENTROS

Museo metropolitano de Arte, Ciudad de Nueva York.

El retirado caza tesoros Nathan Drake y su esposa Elena Fisher se encontraban supervisando los últimos detalles para la subasta de caridad, junto a ellos los acompañaba un representante de la BSAA.

-La BSAA está muy agradecida por sus generosas aportaciones, señor y señora Drake. –dijo el representante.

-Todo sea con tal de ayudar a esa pobre gente, solo espero que todo salga bien. –dijo Elena.

-Hey tranquila cariño, ya verás que este año será mucho mejor que el anterior. –agrego Nate.

-De hecho quería informarles que este año hubo una gran demanda por el evento, lo que garantiza un éxito seguro, señores Drake. –dijo la asistente.

Luego de un rato, Nate y Elena conversaban a solas.

-bien, nos quedan 3 horas para el inicio de la subasta, aún tenemos tiempo para ponernos nuestras mejores galas, cariño. –dijo Nate.

-tienes razón, vallamos al hotel para cambiarnos, Nate… como anfitriones debemos estar media hora antes. –agrego Nate.

El caza tesoros miro por un momento algunas de las reliquias que serían subastadas.

-¿Qué ocurre Nate? –le pregunto Elena.

-Nada, es solo que me vinieron los recuerdos de nuestra última aventura… hay veces en las que me imagino entrando en acción una vez más. –dijo Nate.

-Lo creas o no, a mi también me sucede lo mismo, ya que de no ser por estas aventuras quizás no nos hubiéramos conocido. –dijo Elena.

-Tienes razón… -dijo Nate. –Puede que no haya conseguido El Dorado, pero al menos obtuve algo mejor.

Nate y Elena se envuelven en un abrazo, seguido de un beso, pero justo en ese momento aparece su mentor, Víctor Sullivan.

-Oigan par de tortolos, las caricias son para después del evento. -dijo Sully.

-Hey Sully, llegas en el momento más inoportuno. –dijo Nate.

-Lo sé, solo quería cerciorarme de los detalles, parece que el evento será mejor que el del año pasado. –dijo Sully.

-Y lo será, ya que este año subastaremos las bitácoras de viaje y algunos documentos que pertenecieron al mismísimo Henry Avery los cuales seguramente llamara la atención de la mayoría. –dijo Elena.

-Y no te olvides de las monedas de Avery que Samuel logro conseguir. –dijo Sully.

-¿Por cierto en donde está el cabeza hueca de mi hermano? –pregunto Nate.

-Se quedó en el hotel supervisando algunos de los objetos que se subastaran, quería echarles un vistazo antes del evento, tal parece que se puso nostálgico. –contesto Sully.

-Parece que no somos los únicos a los que les gano la nostalgia. –dijo Nate.

-A decir verdad yo también añoro la compañía de ambos en las aventuras, no es lo mismo sin ustedes. –dijo Sully.

-Oye aun cuentas con Samuel. –dijo Elena.

-Lo se, pero desde su viaje a la india, ha trabajado por su cuenta desde entonces. –dijo Sully.

-Parece que tu hermano aún sigue empeñado en encontrar su gran hallazgo. –dijo Elena.

-En eso tienes razón, solo espero que no vuelva a meterse en dificultades. –dijo Nate.

La hora del evento llego, el museo metropolitano lucia espectacular, en el lugar se encontraban gente de la alta sociedad de la ciudad, además del alcalde y varios representantes de la BSAA.

Claire y Sherry llegaron media hora antes del inicio del evento, ambas se sorprendieron por la afluencia de asistentes.

-Valla, no tenía idea de que este evento atraería a tanta gente. –dijo Sherry.

-Yo también estoy sorprendida, me imagino que las reliquias que se van a subastar deben valer una fortuna. –agrego la pelirroja.

-Pues valla que tu amigo Drake se ha convertido en toda una celebridad, luego de todo lo que me contaste de él. –dijo Sherry.

-Solo te he contado una parte de la historia, el resto nos la contara el mismo Nathan y su hermano… han pasado tantos años. –dijo Claire.

Al entrar al recinto, ambas atrajeron las miradas de los asistentes, esto debido a los atuendos de gala que portaban, mientras que Sherry lucía un lujoso vestido en color gris obscuro, Claire se hizo notar con su vestido chanel de color negro.

Claire y Sherry se encontraban mirando algunos de los objetos de la subasta, hasta que una voz llamo a la pelirroja.

-Valla valla… pero si es la chica del cabello de fuego.

Claire volteo la mirada y reconoció de inmediato a aquella persona que la llamo por aquel nombre peculiar.

-¡Samuel!

-El único y el original. –dijo el mayor de los Drake.

Ambos se abrazaron de forma fraternal.

-me alegro de verte de nuevo, chica de fuego... la última vez que nos vimos fue en aquel verano del 97 en la mansión Croft, pero mírate sigues igual de joven y atractiva. –dijo Samuel.

-Gracias por el cumplido, Samuel… tanto a ti como a Nate los he echado de menos. –dijo Claire.

-Lo mismo digo… -dijo Samuel. -¿y quién es esta preciosura que te acompaña?... ¿amiga tuya o prima lejana?

-Ella es Sherry Birkin, y te sorprenderá saber que soy su madre adoptiva. –contesto Claire.

-Es un placer conocerlo, Señor Drake… Clarie me hablado mucho de usted y de su hermano, Nate. –dijo Sherry.

-El placer es todo mío, tanto la madre como la hija lucen radiantes esta noche. –dijo Samuel.

-Gracias, que amable. –dijo Sherry.

-Espera un momento, iré a buscar a mi hermano y a Sully para darles la sorpresa de que estas aquí, no demorare mucho. –dijo Samuel.

Luego de algunos minutos de espera, el mayor de los Drake llega acompañado de Nate, Sully y Elena.

-Claire Redfield… esta sí que es una sorpresa. –dijo un Nate emocionado de ver a su antigua amiga de aventuras.

-Lo mismo digo, amigos… cuanto tiempo sin verlos a ambos. –contesto la pelirroja con un abrazo tanto a Nate y a Sully.

-Mírate nada más, has crecido mucho… pequeña Claire. –dijo Sully.

-Igual tu Sully, salvo por las canas. –dijo Claire.

-Quizá me vea algo viejo, pero aún tengo energía suficiente para las aventuras. –dijo Sully.

Nate presenta a Claire con Elena.

-Claire, me gustaría presentarte a mi esposa Elena Fisher.

-Es un placer conocerla Señorita Redfield.

-Igualmente, señora Fisher… me alegra saber que haya logrado conquistar el corazón de mi amigo. –dijo Claire.

-Bueno no fue un trabajo sencillo sabes. –dijo Elena con una sonrisa.

-Y supongo que la chica rubia que te acompaña es amiga tuya. –dijo Sully en alusión a Sherry.

-Bueno en realidad les sorprenderá saber que es mi hija adoptiva. –dijo Claire.

-¿Tu hija adoptiva?... –se preguntaron Nate y Sully.

-Sherry Birkin es mi nombre, gusto en conocerlos. –dijo Sherry.

-El gusto es nuestro también, que afortunada eres de tener a una madre adoptiva tan elegante, aunque más bien se ven como hermanas. –dijo Nate.

-Gracias, que amable de su parte, Sr Drake. –dijo Sherry.

-Puedes decirme Nate con toda confianza. –dijo Nate.

-Por lo visto hay mucho de qué hablar, pequeña Claire. –dijo Sully.

Luego de aquel reencuentro, Nate y Elena se prepararon para dar un discurso de bienvenida para los asistentes, para luego dar inicio a la subasta.

El evento comenzó de muy buena forma, cada reliquia que era subastada era comprada por cantidades bastante altas, esto sorprendió mucho a Claire y Sherry, quienes estaban acompañadas de Samuel y de Sully.

-10,000 dólares por una pequeña caja de doblones españoles, es increíble. –dijo Sherry.

-No es mucho en comparación con aquel brazalete de oro antiguo que acaban de vender en 30,000. –agrego Sherry.

-cabe mencionar que dicho brazalete de oro lo obtuvimos Nate y yo luego de un viaje que realizamos a arabia cuando buscábamos la ciudad perdida de Ubar. –dijo Sully.

-¿Cómo dices?... ¿la legendaria Atlántida de las arenas? –pregunto una asombrada Claire.

-Asi es, fue una travesía difícil que por poco nos cuesta la vida. –dijo Sully.

-Excepto yo… -dijo Samuel. –en mi caso estuve encerrado 15 años en prisión, aunque tuve mi momento de gloria cuando logramos dar con la legendaria Libertalia. –dijo Samuel.

-Increíble… Ubar y Libertalia, tal parece que han pasado por tantas aventuras. –dijo Claire.

-De hecho uno de los objetos que se subastaran lo obtuvimos de Libertalia, no dudo de que algunos pagaran mucho por dicho objeto. –dijo Samuel.

La subasta transcurrió con normalidad, hasta que llego aquel objeto mencionado por el mayor de los Drake, se trataba de algunos documentos que pertenecieron a Henry Avery, tales como una bitácora de viaje, documentos de su tripulación y algunas hojas del diario del legendario pirata, las ofertas por dichos documentos no se hicieron esperar, sorprendiendo a más de uno.

-No lo puedo creer, uno de esos ricachones ofrece 50,000 por esos documentos... deben estar locos por ofrecer tanto por unos documentos viejos. –dijo Sherry.

-Tratándose de Avery, los coleccionistas están dispuestos a pagar lo que sea. –dijo Sully.

-Eso no era nada en comparación al tesoro de Avery, en verdad que era inmenso. –dijo Samuel.

-Como me hubiera gustado estar ahí, ya sabes como en los viejos tiempos antes de que lo que le paso al padre de Lara. –dijo Claire.

-Si, a mi también. –dijo Samuel.

Pero poco antes de que dichos documentos fueran vendidos, uno de los asistentes comenzó a resentirse del cuerpo por lo que Nate y algunos de los organizadores se acercaron para brindar su ayuda, pero tanto el caza tesoros como el resto de los presentes se quedarían estupefactos con lo que vendría a continuación.

El cuerpo de aquel hombre comenzó a llenarse de llamas de fuego y segundos después quedo convertido en un capullo.

-¡Pero que mierda! –exclamo Nate.

-Que rayos es lo que le paso a ese pobre sujeto. –dijo Samuel.

Sherry y Claire se alarmaron en cuanto vieron aquel capullo.

-Es lo que creo que es. –dijo Claire.

-Lo mejor será que saquen a toda la gente de inmediato ante de que sea tarde.

-¿Tarde para qué? –pregunto Sully.

Es en ese momento que el capullo eclosiona y entonces emerge una horrenda criatura en forma de cuervo, esto causo el pánico entre todos los asistentes quienes huyeron despavoridos del lugar, con excepción de Claire, Sherry, los hermanos Drake, Sully y Elena, además de algunos guardias de seguridad.

-¿Qué demonios es esa cosa? –se preguntó Elena.

-Es una B.O.W. traten de que no los atrape. –dijo Sherry.

La rubia decide atacar a la B.O.W. y saca de entre sus pertenecías su arma, y apoyada por los guardias de seguridad, comenzaron a dispararle al enorme pájaro mutante pero este era demasiado rápido para su tamaño, complicando así la situación.

Parecía que nada podía detener a aquella B.O.W. hasta que esta última se queda atorada en un candelabro, esto lo aprovecha la rubia quien logra darle un tiro certero en la cadena que sostenía dicho candelabro, para luego impactarse fuertemente en el suelo junto con la criatura quien resulto maltrecha por la caída y acto seguido Sherry y los guardias rematan a la criatura en el suelo, pero no paso mucho tiempo para que otra B.O.W. apareciera en escena.

Esta nueva amenaza era nada menos que un enorme Tyrant, en cuanto Claire y Sherry lo vieron, los recuerdos de Raccoon City volvieron a su mente por unos momentos.

-No, no puede ser… no puede estar pasando de nuevo. –decía Claire.

-Es el mismo monstruo que apareció en Raccoon City, imposible. –dijo Sherry.

Los guardias de seguridad abren fuego sobre el Tyrant con la intención de detenerlo, pero este responde con una embestida, hiriendo a la mayoría de ellos, una valerosa Sherry intento detenerlo disparándole en la cabeza, pero esto solo provoco el enojo del Tyrant quien vuelve a embestir, pero la rubia a duras penas logra esquivar el ataque.

Los ataques del Tyrant provocaron daños en una estructura, los trozos de esta estuvieron a punto de caer sobre Claire pero Sully reacciona a tiempo y se arroja para salvar a tiempo a la pelirroja, pero a pesar del valeroso esfuerzo por parte del veterano caza tesoros no puede evitar salir herido de la pierna.

-Ah mierda. –decía Sully.

-oh dios mío… ¿Te encuentras bien, Sully? –le pregunto Claire.

-Un poco magullado pero bien, al menos sigo vivo. –contesto Sully.

-¿Que no hay nada que pueda detener a ese tipo o lo que sea? –preguntaba Nate.

-La ayuda viene en camino, no se preocupen. –dijo Sherry.

De repente el lugar se ve rodeado por una nube de humo, evitando la visión del entorno y luego de algún rato la nube se disipa en su totalidad, y fue entonces cuando descubren que el Tyrant ya no estaba en el lugar.

-Mierda, ese monstruo escapo. –dijo Elena.

-Debió haber escapado cuando el humo rodeo el lugar. –agrego Sherry.

-Maldita sea, hay heridos por todos lados… veamos si podemos ayudarlos en lo que llega la ayuda médica. –dijo Samuel.

El cuerpo médico, así como el equipo de reconocimiento de la BSAA llego al lugar para realizar las investigaciones de lo acontecido, no hubo muertes que lamentar excepto por aquella victima que se convirtió en capullo y en cuanto a los heridos, fueron trasladados al hospital entre ellos Sully, quien resulto con una pierna fracturada.

Nate, Elena, Samuel, Claire y Sherry permanecieron en la sala de espera del hospital hasta que les permitieron ver a Sully.

-Hey, ¿cómo te encuentras, Sullivan?

-Bueno como se podrán dar cuenta no podre bailar por unos meses. –contesto Sully.

-Al menos no perdiste el optimismo, Víctor. –dijo Samuel.

-Gracias por salvarme, Sully… aunque no puedo dejar de sentirme culpable por lo que te paso. –dijo Claire.

-No digas eso, pequeña Claire… no olvides que le prometí a tu abuelo las cuidaría, después de todo, tú y Nate son como mis hijos. –dijo Sully

-Aún sigo desconcertado de lo que ocurrió en la subasta, esos monstruos pareciera que fueron sacados de alguna película de horror, nunca había visto algo así. –dijo Nate.

-En realidad esos monstruos son armas biológicas hechas a partir de unos mortíferos virus creados por la desaparecida Corporación Umbrella. –contesto Sherry.

-Recuerdo que en los 90's solía ser el gigante farmacéutico a nivel mundial, pero todo eso se fue al demonio cuando se les acuso directamente de ser los responsables de la tragedia de Raccoon City, eso según los reportajes de aquella época. –dijo Elena.

-Lo que dijo la prensa de aquel entonces no era ni la mitad de lo que Sherry y yo vivimos, era un verdadero infierno. –contesto Claire.

-Oye espera un momento… ¿estás diciendo tú y tu hija sherry estuvieron en Raccoon City cuando paso esa tragedia? –pregunto Samuel.

-Asi es, fui a buscar a mi hermano del que no tenía noticias cuando me topé con una horda de zombis, estuve a punto de morir de no haber sido por mi actual pareja Leon S. Kennedy al que también encontré en la ciudad, en aquel entonces él era policía novato. –contesto la Pelirroja.

-En lo que a mí respecta, yo era la hija de 2 científicos que trabajaban para Umbrella, fui infectada por el virus que ellos crearon y hubiera muerto o peor aún me hubiera convertido en algo horrible de no haber sido por Claire y Leon quienes me salvaron la vida. –dijo Sherry.

Nate, Samuel, Sully y Elena se quedaron más que impresionados con aquella revelación.

-Nos dejaron sin palabras, chicas… nunca paso por mi mente que estuvieras directamente involucrada en dichos eventos. –dijo Nate.

-Asi es, esa tragedia nos marcó de por vida y no solo a nosotras sino a mi hermano Chris, a Leon y varios amigos míos que también se vieron involucrados con los monstruos que Umbrella creo aun después de que esta fuese desmantelada. –dijo Claire.

-¿Entonces eso quiere decir que ese grandulón y ese pajarraco mutante que emergió de ese capullo son creaciones de esa diabólica corporación? –pregunto Sully.

-En parte si, el grandulón que nos atacó en el evento es idéntico al que apareció en Raccoon City, nunca pensé que volvería a toparme nuevamente con una de esas cosas. –contesto Claire.

-Y en cuanto al Pajarraco mutante, es producto de un virus llamado Virus-C el cual fue usado en los incidentes de Edonia, Tall Oaks y China hace unos años… lo sé por qué yo personalmente luche en contra de esas cosas y más monstruos de esos en los lugares que les acabo de mencionar. –dijo Sherry.

-Cielos, parece que has pasado por mucho en los años que dejamos de vernos, Claire. –dijo Nate.

-Eso es tan solo una parte de lo que he vivido, ya les contare el resto en otra ocasión, por ahora hay que enfocarnos en lo acontecido hoy, hay que averiguar quiénes fueron los responsables y con qué propósito soltaron a esas B.O.W. –dijo Claire.

-La DSO y la gente de la BSAA aún continúan con las respectivas investigaciones del lugar de los hechos, hasta el momento la única novedad es que encontraron varias de las piezas que se estaban subastado estaban tiradas en el suelo, se hizo un inventario de los objetos y resulto que solo hacía falta los documentos viejos de ese tal Henry Avery. –dijo Sherry.

-¿Qué dices?... ¿Los documentos de Avery desaparecieron? –pregunto Elena.

-Sí y es algo extraño dado al valor de los objetos que se estaban subastando. –dijo Sherry.

-De manera que los documentos de Avery desaparecieron… mierda, no. –dijo Nate.

-Supongo que también te vino a la mente los mercenarios de Shoreline. –dijo Samuel.

-Acertaste hermano, supongo que Nadine y parte de los mercenarios que sobrevivieron en Libertalia se reagruparon y de algún modo se hicieron de esos monstruos biológicos para vengarse de nosotros. –dijo Nate.

-No lo creo hermano, y eso lo digo porque la última vez que me topé con Nadine en la india, me dijo a mí y a Chloe que se haría aun lado del mundo de los mercenarios. –dijo Samuel.

-Bueno si no fue ella, entonces debió haber sido algún familiar o conocido del desquiciado de Rafe Alder. –dijo Sully.

-Quien quiera que haya sido, logro su cometido... no imagine que unos documentos antiguos de un pirata pudieran causar tal revuelo. –dijo Claire.

-Y que lo digas preciosa, y eso es por que logre tomar una fotografía de uno de los documentos poco antes de que fueran subastados. –dijo Samuel.

El mayor de los Drake les muestra la dichosa fotografía, se trataba de un pequeño grabado de la insignia de Henry Avery y debajo de dicha insignia aparecía un escrito algo ilegible.

-¿No tomaste más fotos, Samuel? –le pregunto Elena.

-Ya no tenía memoria en mi teléfono y fue la única que logre tomar, lo siento. –contesto Samuel.

-Bueno, al menos tenemos una pista. –Sully.

-Sí, pero no creo que esto sea suficiente para iniciar una investigación concreta. –dijo Claire.

-Si tan solo existieran más pistas o documentos de Avery, pero creo que al parecer eran los únicos. –dijo Elena.

-De hecho aún quedan unos pocos documentos de Henry Avery, pero estos se encuentran en el otro lado del mundo, en Inglaterra para ser exacto. –dijo Nate.

-Es verdad, ya lo había olvidado por completo, hermano… parece que tendremos que visitar a la pequeña Lara Croft, hace años que no veo. –dijo Samuel.

-Aún la recuerdo con mucho cariño, no saben lo mal que me sentí cuando supe lo que le paso a su padre, como me hubiera gustado estar con ella apoyándola en ese momento tan difícil. –dijo Claire.

-Cuando yo me entere de lo que le había pasado al buen Richard Croft, viaje de inmediato hacia Surrey, pero cuando llegue a las puertas de su mansión fui recibido de forma muy hostil por una mujer llamada Ana la cual termino por echarme de la propiedad, desde entonces perdí todo contacto con Lara. –dijo Sully.

-Bueno yo le envié una carta hace un par de meses a Lara, además de enviarle como regalo una de las monedas de Avery… no se le llego la carta pero desde entonces no recibí respuesta alguna, me imagino que igual debe seguir resentida con nosotros. –dijo Nate.

-Pero recuerda que cuando ocurrió lo de su padre, nosotros estábamos presos en panamá, igual y ni enterada estaba de nuestra situación. –dijo Samuel.

-¿Y quién es esa Lara Croft de la que hablan con tanta nostalgia? –pregunto Elena.

-Ella es una vieja amiga de aventuras… -contesto Nate. – Sully, Sam y Claire la conocimos cuando ella era una niña, debo decir que nos sorprendió mucho sus conocimientos de arqueología a su corta edad, juntos realizamos varias aventuras en busca de tesoros, en compañía también del padre de Lara, Sully y el buen Conrad Roth.

-Me viene a la mente las primeras aventuras que realice junto a Richard y Conrad, todos bajo la tutela de Leonard Redfield, como extraño a ese viejo. –dijo Sully con nostalgia.

-Sí, yo también lo extraño. –dijo Claire.

-Bueno y volviendo al tema de los documentos, ¿creen que su amiga pueda ayudarnos con alguna pista? –pregunto Sherry.

-Aparte de Samuel y yo, el que más sabia todo respecto a Henry Avery, ese era Richard Croft y por ende la pequeña Lara. –dijo Nate.

-bueno pues no se diga más, habrá que alistar las maletas para ir hacia Inglaterra. –dijo Samuel.

-Sí, pero antes Elena y yo tenemos que responder algunas preguntas de la prensa. –dijo Nate.

En eso Claire y Sherry intervienen.

-Iremos con ustedes también. –dijo Claire.

-Presentí que dirías eso, chica de fuego… claro que pueden venir. –dijo Nate.

-Queremos llegar al fondo de esto y dar los responsables de lo que sucedió en la subasta. –agrego Sherry.

-Su ayuda nos vendrá muy bien, bienvenidas a bordo. –dijo Samuel.

-Si lo que quieren es llegar a Inglaterra sin escalas, entonces es mejor que tengan esto. –dijo Sully, quien les entrega las llaves de su avión.

-Gracias Sully, prometo cuidar bien de tu cafetera voladora, espero tenga paracaídas extra para nuestras pasajeras. –dijo Nate.

-Por supuesto, Nate… desde lo que paso en Sudamérica, tome mis precauciones. –dijo Sully.

-Es una pena que no puedas acompañarnos, Víctor… le mandaremos tus saludos a Lara en cuanto la veamos, solo espero que no nos trate con hostilidad. –dijo Samuel.

-Yo cuidare de Sully, Nate… no te preocupes. –dijo Elena.

-Solo me ausentare por algunos días, Elena... espero no meterme en problemas. –dijo Nate.

-Ojala y así sea, aunque dadas las circunstancias, será inevitable. –dijo Elena.

Dos días después, los hermanos Drake, Claire y Sherry partieron rumbo a Inglaterra a bordo del avión de Sully, durante el transcurso del viaje hablaron de todas sus vivencias Nate les hablo sobre sus aventuras tales como la búsqueda de El Dorado, Ubar, Shambhala y Libertalia, Claire y Sherry por su parte relataron con detalle los incidentes biológicos en los que estuvieron involucradas, desde Raccoon City hasta lo acontecido en china.

Luego de varias horas de viaje, el grupo llego a su destino pero una vez que aterrizaron se enteraron por medio de una nota periodística de internet de que Lara se encontraba hospitalizada en Londres debido a un accidente, por lo que de inmediato se dirigieron al hospital.

Al llegar al nosocomio, el doctor a cargo les dio informes acerca del estado de salud de Lara, pero al poco rato aparece Samantha, quien al principio no vio con buenos ojos la presencia del grupo.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?... si son de la prensa es mejor que se vallan, mi amiga Lara no está en condición para contestar sus preguntas tendenciosas.

-¿Te parece que somos de la prensa?... tranquila primor, somos viejos amigos de Lara desde hace muchos años y hemos venido desde el otro lado del charco para venir a verla. –dijo Nate.

-¿Amigos de Lara?... Ella nunca me hablo sobre ustedes. –dijo Samantha

En ese momento, Jake aparece y lo primero que hizo fue sorprenderse al ver a Sherry.

-¿Super Chica?

-¿Jake?

Ambos jóvenes se fundieron en un abrazo, seguido de un cálido beso apasionado.

-No sabes lo sorprendida que estoy de verte, Super chica. –dijo Jake.

-Lo mismo digo… pero, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí en Inglaterra?... creí que estabas trabajando en Japón. –dijo Jake.

-Y estoy trabajando, de hecho vine hasta aquí para cuidar las espaldas de la señorita Nishimura aquí presente. -dijo Jake.

-De manera que ella es la chica de la que siempre hablas. –dijo Samantha.

-Asi es… Samantha, te presento a Sherry Birkin y esa chica pelirroja es su madre adoptiva, Claire Redfield. –dijo Jake.

-Encantado de conocerlos… y disculpen si los trate de forma hostil pero ya saben cómo es la prensa inglesa. –dijo Samantha.

-No te preocupes, solo lo hacías para proteger a Lara. –dijo Claire.

-Y a propósito, ¿Cómo se encuentra nuestra amiga? –pregunto Samuel.

-Se encuentra ya más estable, en cuanto supe de lo que le había sucedido vine hasta aquí tan pronto como fue posible… fue horrible lo que le sucedió. –contesto Samantha.

-¿A qué te refieres cuando dices horrible? –le pregunto Nate.

-Quizás es mejor que entramos a ver a Lara, ella les explicara todo. –dijo Samantha.

En instantes Samantha y el resto del grupo entraron juntos a ver a Lara, esta última se sorprendió mucho al ver nuevamente a Nate, Samuel y Claire.

-¡Claire!... ¡Nathan!... ¡Samuel! –exclamo la arqueóloga.

-Mi pequeña hermana… cuanto tiempo sin verte. –dijo Claire.

La pelirroja y los hermanos Drake se acercan a Lara para darle abrazo fraternal.

-Valla que has crecido bastante, Lara… la última vez que nos vimos eras una pequeña niña y ahora mírate, eres toda una señorita. –dijo Nate.

-Una señorita bastante atractiva por cierto. –dijo Samuel.

-presentí que dirías eso, Samuel el rompecorazones. –dijo Lara.

-Usted me alaga, jovencita. –dijo Samuel.

-No saben lo bien que me hace el volver a verlos después de tantos años. –dijo Lara.

-Antes que nada quiero pedirte disculpas por no haber estado contigo en esos momentos difíciles que pasaste, me sucedieron tantas cosas en todos estos años. –dijo Claire.

-Y en lo que respecta a Samuel y a mí, estuvimos convictos en una cárcel panameña, Sully nos puso al tanto de todo cuando ocurrió lo de tu padre, de hecho en aquella ocasión viajo para darte su apoyo, pero tuvo un altercado con esa mujer llamada Anna que termino por echarlo. –dijo Nate.

-Descuiden amigos, eso sucedió hace mucho tiempo… fueron momentos difíciles pero logre superarlo con el paso de los años, gracias a la ayuda de mi amiga Samantha a la cual conocí en el colegio, además de que también fuimos a la universidad juntas… se puede decir que es como mi hermana. –dijo Lara.

-Y valla que es bonita tu nueva hermana, Lara… -dijo Samuel.

-Gracias, que amable. –dijo Samantha.

-Samuel Drake es mi nombre, pero tú puedes decirme Sam con toda confianza. –dijo el mayor de los Drake, luego de darle un beso en la mano a la asiática.

-¿Y como se enteraron de que estaba en el hospital? –pregunto Lara

-Nos enteramos por una noticia en internet… ¿Qué demonios fue lo que te paso? –pregunto Nate.

Fue entonces que Lara les narro con detalle el incidente que sufrió con aquel sujeto de negro que la ataco y también la manera en que este último mato a su amigo Jonah, el grupo se quedó estupefacto con las palabras de la arqueóloga.

-Dios mío, no puedo creer lo acabas de decir. –dijo Samuel.

-Sé que es difícil de creer, pero eso fue lo que sucedió… han de pensar que estoy loca. –dijo Lara.

-De hecho te creemos, Lara… y lo digo porque nos sucedió algo similar hace un par de días.

-¿De qué están hablando? –pregunto Lara.

-Veras Lara, hace unos días mi esposa y yo organizamos una subasta de caridad, cuando de repente uno de los asistentes se convirtió en un pajarraco mutante y unos minutos después apareció un sujeto de gran estatura como el que acabas de describir. –contesto Nate.

En instantes Sherry le muestra una imagen de aquel sujeto de negro, la arqueóloga no dio crédito al ver dicha fotografía.

-No puede ser, es el mismo sujeto… no hay duda alguna. –dijo Lara.

-Ese tipo no parece humano… ¿Qué rayos es entonces? –pregunto Samantha.

-Es una arma biológica conocida como Tyrant, varias de esas cosas fueron creadas por Umbrella hace años, es muy fuerte y extremadamente peligrosa. –contesto Claire.

-Sospechamos que los responsables de soltar a esas B.O.W.s es una organización llamada Shoreline, los cuales lograron robar unos documentos que pertenecieron a Henry Avery.

-¿Cómo dices?... ¿Los documentos de Avery? –pregunto Lara, asombrada.

-Asi es, pensábamos que eran los únicos documentos conocidos, pero luego recordamos que tu padre también tenía algunos documentos de Henry Avery. –dijo Samuel.

-Sí, recuerdo que mi padre no dejaba de hablar de Avery y su inmenso tesoro que oculto en la legendaria Libertalia, me sorprendí mucho cuando vi la carta y la moneda que Nate me envió hace 2 meses. –dijo Lara.

-Deberías estar más al pendiente de tu correspondencia, pequeña Lara. –dijo Nate

-Estuve fuera de Inglaterra por un tiempo y cuando llegue a casa vi tu carta en el buzón… por cierto, la moneda de Avery que me mandaste es fantástica, Nate… y hubiera continuado su búsqueda del tesoro de Avery, de no haber sido por su obsesión por sus investigaciones sobre la inmortalidad y la búsqueda de la fuente divina, la cual resulto ser cierta. –dijo Lara.

-¿la fuente divina existe?... ¿Hablas en serio? –pregunto Claire.

-Muy en serio… -contesto Lara. –Fue una búsqueda difícil, pero al final logre hallar la fuente divina en la legendaria ciudad Kitezh.

-¿Encontraste Kitezh?... no jodas. –dijo Samuel.

-Y no solo eso, ya que poco antes de su aventura en Siberia, Lara me salvo de unos lunáticos cuando naufragamos en la isla de Yamatai. –dijo Samantha.

-Wow… parece que no fui el único que me he divertido en estos años. –dijo Nate.

-Tengo curiosidad por saber lo que han hecho en estos años, porque no se quedan un rato en lo que dura la hora de visita. –dijo Lara.

-Eso sería fabuloso, hay tanto de que hablar, amiga. –dijo Claire.

Y así fue como Lara les narro lo que vivió en la isla de Yamatai, la búsqueda de la fuente divina en Kitezh y su aventura en Paititi, dejando perplejos a los hermanos Drake y a la pelirroja.

De igual forma, Lara también se quedó boquiabierta cuando Nate le conto que había encontrado el Dorado y la maldición de este, así como sus aventura en Shambhala, el desierto de Rub Al-Jali y en Libertalia la cual realizo junto a Samuel.

Pero si Nate dejo estupefacta a Lara con sus historias, Claire la sorprendió aún más cuando le narro lo que vivió en Raccoon City y todos los incidentes con las B.O.W.s de Umbrella en los que se vio involucrada.

Mientras tanto, en un lugar oculto de Inglaterra, un siniestro personaje del pasado se comunicaba con sus superiores por la radio

-Excelentes noticias… la obtención de los documentos de Henry Avery de la mansión Croft fue un éxito, señor.

-Buen trabajo, Krauser… con los documentos que la señorita Radames obtuvo de Nueva York, La orden de la trinidad está más cerca de lograr su objetivo. –dijo una voz detrás de la línea.

-Espero instrucciones, señor. –dijo Krauser.

-Ahora tú y Radames diríjanse al punto de encuentro y comiencen con las respectivas excavaciones… el secreto de Avery es de vital importancia para la trinidad.

CONTINUARA…


	3. Chapter 3

**AVISO: TODOS LOS PERSONAJES MENCIONADOS EN ESTE FIC SON PROPIEDAD DE SUS RESPECTIVAS COMPAÑIAS, ESTE FIC FUE ESCRITO CON FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO .**

CAPITULO III

MISTERIOS DESCUBIERTOS.

Dos días después, Lara es dada de alta del hospital y lo primero que hizo fue ir de inmediato hacia la mansión Croft en compañía de Samantha, Claire, Nate, Samuel, Jake y Sherry, al llegar al lugar encontraron todo en completo desorden, los muebles de la casa y algunos retratos familiares y los libros de la biblioteca estaban fuera de lugar, pero especialmente el despacho principal era donde estaba hecho un caos, libros, documentos y algunas antigüedades estaban regados por el suelo, varios de ellos destruidos.

-Los objetos de mi padre, sus documentos, las fotos familiares… destruidos… malditos bastardos. –dijo Lara.

-Dios, esto es horrible. –dijo Samantha.

-No mentías respecto a ese cabron de negro, el boquete que hizo en el muro es impresionante. –dijo Nate.

-Y eso no es nada en comparación a su segunda forma, la cual es más aterradora de lo que imaginas. –dijo Sherry.

-Tienes cosas de gran valor arqueológico aquí, Lara… es extraño que las hayan dejado tirado como si se tratara de una baratija. –dijo Claire.

-Parece que se llevaron lo que guardabas en tu caja fuerte, Lara. –dijo Jake.

-No se llevaron todo y eso lo digo algunas cosas que estaban en la caja fuerte están regadas en el suelo, lo único que falta son unos cuadernos de mi padre, en ellos estaban sus hallazgos y todo lo relacionado a Henry Avery. –dijo Lara.

-Los ladrones usaron el mismo patrón de robo que el de Nueva York, ya no me cabe duda alguna, Shoreline o lo que quedo de ellos está detrás de esto. –dijo Samuel.

-Dios, solo espero que no hayan registrado toda el ala oeste. –dijo Lara.

-¿El ala oeste?... ¿No es la parte de la mansión que permanecía cerrada? –pregunto Claire.

-Eso fue luego de encontrar la llave maestra de este lugar, síganme. –dijo Lara.

Acto seguido, Lara y compañía se dirigen a el ala oeste de la mansión, tanto a Claire como a Nate y a Samuel les sorprendió mucho el ingresar a dicho lugar debido a que en una ocasión el propio Richard Croft les menciono acerca del porque permaneció cerrada.

-Que bien, parece que los ladrones no ingresaron aquí, el estudio de mi madre está intacto. –dijo Lara.

-valla, no cabe duda que tu madre era una gran artista. –dijo Samuel.

-¿Tu madre era Amelia Croft?... valla, esta si que es una sorpresa. –dijo Sherry.

-Veo que conoces a mi madre y sus pinturas. –pregunto Lara.

-Mis padres tenían varias pinturas de ella en su estudio, además de una foto de ella en la que estaba retratada junto a mis padres. –contesto Sherry.

-¿Y qué es exactamente lo que estamos buscando, amiga? –pregunto Samantha.

-Solo esperen y lo verán. –contesto la arqueóloga.

Lara saco una pequeña caja metalica que se encontraba escondida debajo del piso de madera, en cuanto abrió la dichosa caja tanto Nate como Samuel se sorprendieron al ver que se trataba de la cruz de san dimas, idéntica a la 2 cruces que obtuvieron años con la diferencia de que esta cruz no era de oro, sino de bronce.

-No lo puedo creer… es otra cruz de san dimas. –dijo Nate.

-Es preciosa, Lara… ¿De dónde la obtuviste? –pregunto Claire.

-Mi padre la encontró en una de sus expediciones a Escocia, la encontró en Las ruinas de la catedral de san dimas. –respondió Lara.

-parece que el buen Richard estuvo a nada de encontrar el pasadizo secreto hacia su tumba. –dijo Samuel.

-¿Y porque abandono la búsqueda de ese tesoro estando tan cerca? –pregunto Sherry.

-Según por lo que encontré en uno de sus apuntes, hizo a un lado la búsqueda cuando escucho la leyenda del profeta de Constantinopla y la fuente divina. –contesto Lara.

-Es una pieza fantástica… ¿Me pregunto cuanto puede valer? –pregunto Jake.

-Esta cruz es distinta a las otras, esta bañada en bronce en vez de oro. –dijo Nate.

-¿Nate, estás pensando lo mismo que yo? –pregunto Samuel.

-Desde luego y solo hay un modo de averiguarlo. –dijo Nate.

-¿Qué tienen en mente ustedes 2? –pregunto Lara.

En instantes Nate toma la cruz y rompe un trozo de esta última, causando el disgusto de Lara al principio.

-¿Oye pero que rayos haces, Nate? –pregunto Lara en tono serio.

-Buscando la pista, pequeña Lara… y aquí la tienes. –dijo Nate, luego de que encontrara una hoja con el sello de Henry Avery.

-Es fantástico, ¿pero cómo supieron que la pista estaría oculta dentro de la cruz?–pregunto Claire.

-Ese era el método con el cual Avery usaba para ocultar sus más grandes secretos, cuando Samuel y yo conseguimos una de las 2 cruces de san dimas, descubrimos la pista que nos llevó hasta escocia. –contesto Nate.

-Entonces eso quiere decir que se trata del mapa del tesoro. –dijo Samantha.

-No, no es ningún mapa… más bien es una carta escrita en latín. –dijo Lara en cuanto la abrió.

-¿Y alguien de ustedes ratones de biblioteca sabe hablar latín? –pregunto Jake.

-Hace mucho que no practico el latín. –contesto Nate.

-Yo estoy algo oxidado respecto a ello. –agrego Samuel.

-Desde mi viaje a Kitezh no me había topado con una carta escrita en latín, me tomara un rato traducirlo. –dijo Lara.

-Dejen que yo me encargue, esto será pan comido para mi. –dijo Claire.

-No tenía idea de que hablaras latín, Claire. –dijo Sherry.

-Mi abuelo me enseño a hablar algo de latín, pero depure mi técnica para entenderlo cuando estuve en la universidad, hubiera sido una gran arqueóloga de no haber sido por las B.O.W.s. –dijo Claire.

-La vida da muchos giros inesperados, amiga. –dijo Lara.

-¿Y qué es lo que dice la carta? –pregunto Samantha.

Enseguida Claire lee la carta de Avery la cual decía lo siguiente:

_-A mi fiel tripulación… La situación en el paraíso cada vez se vuelve más hostil entre los fundadores, la revuelta es casi inminente y podría estallar en cualquier momento, es por eso que les encomendare la misión de esconder la reliquia más preciada de toda Libertalia, aunque esto signifique el final de esta última, no permitiré que Tew y los demás fundadores le pongan las manos encima, le he dado instrucciones a mi lugarteniente Cervantes para que resguarde y oculte la reliquia, protéjanla como si su vida dependiera de ello y una vez que me encargue de eliminarlos a todos los traidores, cumpliré mi destino que desde siempre me perteneció._

-Esto es increíble, por lo que acabo de leer Avery se llevó consigo una reliquia poco antes de la revuelta de Libertalia. –dijo Claire.

-Para haberle pedido a su tripulación que la protegieran con su vida, seguramente debe haber valido mucho, eso es muy intrigante. –dijo Lara.

-De manera que eso es lo que está buscando los tipos de Shoreline. –dijo Sherry.

-Sí y la pregunta aquí es en donde estará esa dichosa reliquia. –dijo Jake.

-Hay que revisar la carta, seguramente debe tener alguna pista oculta. –dijo Samuel.

-Esperen, parece que hay otro documento dentro de la cruz

El dichoso documento se mostraba lo que parecía ser el mapa de una isla y unas palabras escritas en latín que decían: "Pater, dimitte illis: non enim sciunt quid faciunt"

-Nunca había visto un mapa como este y estas palabras escritas en el… son las palabras dijo Jesucristo cuando estaba en la cruz, ¿Qué será lo que significan? –se preguntó Claire.

-Quizás se trate del lugar donde Avery escondió esa reliquia misteriosa. –dijo Nate.

-Seguramente debe estar alguna de las islas que se encontraban cerca de Libertalia. –agrego Samuel

-No, no creo que esa isla este en Madagascar… y eso lo digo porque hay una isla muy parecida a la que aparece en ese documento y está aquí en Inglaterra. –dijo Lara.

Enseguida Lara saco un mapa del reino unido y fue ahí donde les mostro al grupo la dichosa isla.

-La isla es igual a la del mapa, increíble. –dijo Samantha.

-Se trata de la isla de Ludy, está ubicada a unos cuantos kilómetros de la costa de Devon–dijo Lara.

-Y Avery era de Devon, Inglaterra… Lo que significa que esa reliquia se encuentra oculta en esa isla, que astuto. –dijo Nate.

-Entonces eso quiere decir que esos bastardos de Shoreline debieron dirigirse a ese lugar. –dijo Sherry.

-Esto se pone aún más interesante… lo cual significa mucho dinero. –dijo Jake.

-Muy bien, entonces vallamos a esa isla y detengamos a esos cabrones. –dijo Claire.

-Bueno, en lo que a mí respecta, mi viaje termina aquí… buena suerte. –dijo Nate.

-Oye de que estas hablando, hermano… no estarás pensando en dejar esta aventura. –le pregunto Samuel.

-Sabes que estoy retirado, además tú y Lara saben tanto de Avery como yo. –le contesto Nate.

-Si tal vez tengas razón, pero fuiste tú quien logro encontrar Libertalia, necesitamos de tu experiencia, Nate. –dijo Lara.

-Vamos hermano, sabes bien que no podemos hacer esto sin ti. –pregunto Samuel

-De acuerdo, iremos… pero si voy a embarcarme en esta aventura Elena debe saberlo, no quiero preocuparla de más. –dijo Nate.

-Cuenten conmigo también para esta aventura, será como aquella vez que estuvimos en Egipto y de paso podremos dar con los bastardos que usaron esas B.O.W.s –dijo Claire.

-Yo también iré, di mi palabra de encontrar a los responsables y eso hare. –dijo Sherry.

-A dónde va mi Super chica yo también iré, si hay que patear culos biológicos entonces soy el indicado.

-No dejare que vayas a esta aventura sin mí, amiga… -dijo Samantha. –Recuerda que somos un equipo y ahora que Jonah no está, es mi turno de cuidarte las espaldas…. Juntas vengaremos la muerte de nuestro amigo.

-Querrás decir juntos, primor. –dijo Samuel

-Gracias Sam… y a todos ustedes por ayudarme. –dijo Lara.

-Eres como mi hermana menor, Lara… haría hasta lo imposible por ayudarte. –dijo Lara.

-Me preocupa un poco dejar sola a Elena y a Sully, temo a que uno que otro de esos cabrones de Shoreline vuelva a aparecer. –dijo Nate.

-Descuida Nate, antes de venir aquí le pedí a mi jefa que les diera protección especial a tu amigo y a tu esposa. –dijo Sherry.

-Oh gracias pequeña Sherry, que amable de tu parte… veo que también eres igual de bondadosa que nuestra chica de fuego. –dijo Nate, en alusión a Claire.

-Aprendí de la mejor. –dijo la rubia.

En instantes alistaron el equipo necesario para su misión, para luego dirigirse hacia la isla de Ludy y Luego de un par de horas de viaje, el grupo pudo visualizar la isla.

-Ok, la isla esta frente a nosotros, llegaremos en unos cuantos minutos. –dijo Samantha, quien era la que piloteaba el avión de Sully.

-Además de bonita, también eres una excelente piloto –dijo Samuel.

-Gracias por el cumplido, Samuel. –dijo la asiática

-¿Desde cuándo aprendiste a pilotar un avión, amiga? –le pregunto Lara

-Luego de lo de Yamatai, decidí tomar algunas lecciones de piloto y aquí me tienes, sabía que algún día volveríamos a embarcarnos en una nueva aventura, Lara. –contesto la chica.

-La verdad lo haces mucho mejor que Samuel y yo, ahora la cafetera de Sully está en buenas manos. –dijo Nate.

-Oigan amigos, es mejor que le echen un vistazo a esto. –dijo Sherry, quien miro a través de unos binoculares.

Claire miro a través de los binoculares y descubrió lo que parecía ser un barco de carga.

-Seguramente debe ser el barco de nuestros amigos de Shoreline. –dijo Claire.

-Bien, es hora de alistar las armas… suerte que vine preparado para esto. –dijo Jake, quien alista un lanza minas.

-¿Un lanza minas? Hubiera sido mejor un lanzacohetes para hacer volar en pedazos a esos cabrones. –dijo Sherry.

-Puede que no se vea tan amenazante, pero sus dardos son verdaderamente potentes. –dijo Jake.

-Lo mejor será no delatar nuestra posición… Samantha, aterriza detrás de ese acantilado. –dijo Nate.

-De acuerdo, Nate. –dijo Samantha.

Luego de aterrizar, Nate, Samuel, Lara y Claire se dirigieron a pie a la zona donde Shoreline había desembarcado, Jake y Sherry insistieron en ir, pero la pelirroja, Lara y Nate les pidieron que permanecieran en el avión, junto con Samantha.

Durante su camino, los 4 aventureros encontraron vestigios de varias casas de madera, las cuales estaban ya derruidas y llenas de la vegetación del lugar.

-Parece que este lugar fue un pueblo pesquero y a juzgar por la arquitectura las casas deben ser del siglo 17. –dijo Lara.

-Avery nunca dejara de sorprenderme, fue muy astuto al haber escondido una de sus piezas más valiosas en este pueblo pesquero. -dijo Samuel.

-Si Avery era el pirata más buscado de su época, ¿Por qué ocultar parte de su tesoro tan cerca de sus enemigos? –se preguntó Claire.

-Por qué Inglaterra sería el único lugar donde sus enemigos jamás se hubieran atrevido a poner un pie. –contesto Nate.

De repente se escucharon unos pasos que se aproximaban hacia donde estaban los 4 aventureros.

-Mierda, alguien viene. –dijo Samuel.

-Parece que los hombres de Shoreline están vigilando la zona, escondámonos. –dijo Claire.

El grupo se escondió rápidamente entre las ruinas del lugar y al poco rato aparecen 2 hombres armados que vestían ropas militares negras con vivos rojos.

-Esto es muy raro, no parecen ser mercenarios de Shoreline y eso lo digo por ese símbolo que llevan sus uniformes. –dijo Samuel.

Lara se quedó estupefacta al ver el dichoso símbolo que portaban aquellos mercenarios.

-No, no puede ser… ¡Es la Trinidad! –exclamo la arqueóloga.

-¿La trinidad?... ¿acaso es una organización terrorista? –pregunto Claire.

-Les explicare en cuanto nos encarguemos de esos 2 cabrones antes de llamen a los refuerzos. –contesto Lara.

-Ok, Samuel y yo nos encargaremos de ellos, ustedes permanezcan escondidas. –dijo Nate.

Nate y Samuel se encargaron rápidamente de los 2 mercenarios, para luego hacerse con las armas de estos.

-Eso fue muy fácil. –dijo Samuel.

-Si, pero habrá mas de ellos mas adelante. –agrego Nate

-Lara, podrías explicarnos quienes son realmente estos tipos de la Trinidad, porque al parecer los conoces bien. –dijo Claire.

-Por desgracia si, La Trinidad es una sociedad secreta que ha existido desde hace siglos, uno de sus propósitos es erradicar todo vestigio de cualquier civilización blasfema según sus creencias, de echo estuvieron a nada de apoderarse de la fuente divina de Kitezh y de desatar el apocalipsis maya en Paititi, sin olvidar también que fueron los responsables de la muerte de mi padre y de mi amigo Jonah. –contesto Lara.

-Esos hijos de perra… Y yo que creí que Shoreline eran los que estaban detrás de todo esto, ahora tendremos que lidiar con una banda de fanáticos religiosos. –dijo Samuel.

-Quien quiera que sea el líder o los líderes de esa orden deben tener mucho dinero como para haberse hecho de esas B.O.W.s. –dijo Claire.

-Pues les sorprenderá saber que los líderes de la trinidad tienen algunos nexos muy cercanos con el vaticano, es por eso que me extraña el que estén buscando esa reliquia misteriosa que Henry Avery escondió aquí. –dijo Lara.

-Pues entonces vallamos a joderles la fiesta a esos cabrones y de paso cobrarles la factura por lo que le hicieron a tu padre y a tu amigo, pequeña Lara. –dijo Nate.

Los aventureros continuaron su camino hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser el centro de aquel pueblo pesquero antiguo y en lo alto de una colina se encontraban las ruinas de una antigua catedral, a través de los binoculares lograron percatarse de que en la zona había más mercenarios de la Trinidad, los cuales contaban con equipo sofisticado de excavación.

-Rayos, parece que esos tipos se tomaron muy en serio esta búsqueda, ese equipo debe valer una fortuna. –dijo Samuel.

-Tratándose de la Trinidad se puede esperar cualquier cosa. –dijo Lara.

-Probablemente la pista para llegar a la reliquia de Avery debe estar en esa catedral.- dijo Nate.

-Sí, pero como vamos a ingresar sin que nos descubran… ¿alguien tiene un plan? –pregunto Claire.

-Lo primero que hay que hacer es crear una distracción para ingresar. –dijo Nate.

En ese momento se escucha una detonación a lo lejos, esto provocó la movilización de los mercenarios de la Trinidad.

-Valla, eso fue muy oportuno. –dijo Lara.

En eso se escucharon las voces de Jake y Sherry por radio que portaba Lara.

_-No hay de que amiga, los mantendremos ocupados con más fuegos artificiales. _–dijo Sherry.

_-Ahora es su turno, amigos… guárdenme algo del tesoro. –agrego Jake_

-¡¿Sherry, Jake?! –pregunto Claire.

-_No íbamos a dejar que se divirtieran ustedes solos, es por eso que decidimos seguirlos sin que lo supieran._ –dijo Sherry.

-Bueno al menos lograron distraerlos, les debemos una. –dijo Samuel.

-Solo tengan cuidado de que no los descubran, estos mercenarios no lo pensaran 2 veces al disparar. –dijo Lara.

_-Descuida Lara, hemos lidiado con tipos más peligrosos y feos que estos bastardos. _–dijo Jake.

-Ok chicos, estaremos en contacto. –dijo Nate, finalizando la comunicación.

Acto seguido, los 4 aventureros logran ingresar a la catedral la cual a pesar de estar algo deteriorada aún conservaba gran parte de su estructuras, así como algunos oleos e imágenes religiosas.

-Valla, la estructura de esta catedral está bien conservada luego de varios siglos. –dijo Nate.

-Todos estos oleos y las imágenes representan la pasión de cristo, increíble. –dijo Claire.

-Mierda, parece que la trinidad ya comenzó a explorar la catedral, solo espero que aún no hayan encontrado la reliquia.

-¿Al menos tienen una idea de donde pueda estar? –pregunto Claire.

-Bueno conociendo a Avery y sus pistas, apuesto a que la pista debe estar en altar principal, y san dimas es la clave para ello. –dijo Samuel.

En instantes los aventureros comenzaron a explorar con lujo de detalle el altar de la iglesia en la que se podía apreciar un gran mural donde estaba representada la crucifixión.

-¿Tuvieron suerte? –pregunto Nate.

-Aun nada, parece que los que construyeron esta catedral se tomaron muy en serio su trabajo, no parece haber indicios de algún pasadizo secreto o algo que se le asemeje. –dijo Lara.

-revise con detalle la parte del mural donde se aprecia san dimas y nada, tiene que haber algo en este altar, lo presiento. –dijo Samuel.

-Oigan chicos, acabo de sentir una ligera corriente de aire que proviene de debajo del altar. –dijo Claire.

-Bingo, parece que encontramos el escondite… vamos, ayúdenme a mover el altar. –dijo Nate.

Con la ayuda de Lara, Claire y Samuel, Nate lograron mover el altar y fue ahí donde encontraron un obscuro pasadizo.

-Buen trabajo, chica de fuego... veo que tienes talento para esto. –dijo Samuel.

-Gracias, lo mismo me decía mi abuelo cuando lo acompañaba a sus viajes. –dijo Claire.

Acto seguido los 4 aventureros se internaron en aquel pasadizo el cual conducía hasta unas catacumbas, pero lo que los dejos sorprendidos fueron unas palabras en latin escritas en el muro

-"Pro devs qvod licentia"/ "por dios y la libertad"… este es el lema de Avery, un momento estas eran catacumbas piratas. –dijo Nate.

-Si eso es verdad, entonces la clave para encontrar la reliquia debe estar en la tumba de su lugarteniente, cervantes. –dijo Lara.

-Muy bien y que estamos esperando, busquemos la tumba. –dijo Claire.

-Quien la encuentre primero, le invito una ronda de cervezas. –dijo Samuel.

-Bien pensado, hermano. –dijo Nate.

El grupo comenzó a inspeccionar las catacumbas, pero tenían que hacerlo con cautela debido a que en cualquier momento los mercenarios de la trinidad podrían aparecer, pero luego de algunos minutos, Lara pudo encontrar la tumba indicada la cual tenia grabada la insignia de Henry Avery.

-Aquí esta chicos… la encontré, la tumba de cervantes.

-Bien hecho, pequeña Lara… te ganaste el derecho de que te invite la primera ronda. –dijo Samuel.

-Lo aceptare en cuanto estemos fuera de aquí, ahora vamos a abrirla. –dijo Lara

-Acto seguido, comenzaron a retirar la loza que cubría la tumba del pirata cervantes y con algo de esfuerzo lograron abrirla, el grupo se sorprendió al ver los restos del pirata, el cual tenía una cruz dorada en sus manos.

-Y he aquí a nuestro amigo cervantes y está bien muerto. –dijo Samuel.

-Valla, esa cruz es preciosa, nunca había visto nada igual. –dijo Claire.

-Yo también estoy sorprendido, por el estilo de esta cruz parece ser del siglo diez. –dijo Nate.

Mientras Lara sostenía la cruz, noto que esta tenía unos 4 huecos de forma triangular en el centro.

-Probablemente esta cruz tenía joyas incrustadas, es una pena que se las hayan quitado, pero con todo y ese detalle es una pieza magnifica. –dijo Lara.

-¿Creen que esta cruz sea esa dichosa reliquia misteriosa de Avery? –pregunto Claire.

-Estaba oculta en la tumba del hombre de confianza de Avery, lo cual es una muy buena señal. –contesto Nate.

-Bueno, ya tenemos lo que buscamos, ahora larguémonos de aquí antes de que lleguen los hombres de la trinidad. –dijo Samuel.

En instantes el grupo se dirigió rápidamente a la salida, pero para su mala fortuna aparece ante ellos el temible Tyrant.

-oh mierda, es ese grandulón de nuevo. –dijo Nate.

-Luchar con él es prácticamente inútil, lo mejor es escapar. –agrego Samuel.

Lara no pudo ocultar su enojo al ver al asesino de su amigo Jonah ante ella y en respuesta comenzó a dispararle.

-Esa B.O.W. es demasiado fuerte, las balas convencionales no sirven en el. –dijo Claire.

-Ese hijo de perra debe pagar por lo que le hizo a Jonah. –dijo Lara.

Lara hizo caso omiso a la advertencia de la pelirroja y continuo disparándole hasta vaciar toda la carga del arma, esto lo aprovecha el Tyrant para capturarla fuertemente del cuello.

-Ahhh… no puedo… respirar. –decía la arqueóloga.

-Suéltala, montón de mierda. –dijo Nate.

Pero cuando Nate, Claire y Samuel se disponían a ayudar a Lara, el Tyrant arroja con fuerza a la arqueóloga sobre ellos, como resultado de este ataque, los hermanos Drake y la pelirroja quedaron fuera de combate y en cuanto a Lara volvió a resentirse de las heridas.

-Creo que ese ataque me afecto un poco… mierda como duele. –decía Lara resintiéndose.

-Resiste pequeña Lara, vamos a salir de esta. –dijo Samuel.

-Ese hijo de perra, no me esperaba esa reacción. – agrego Nate.

-Saquen a Lara de aquí, yo distraeré a es cabron. –dijo Claire.

-tu sola no podras con esa mole, te ayudare Claire. –dijo Nate.

-Tengo mas experiencia en combatir a bichos biológicos. –dijo Claire.

Pero justo en ese momento un grupo de mercenarios de la trinidad llega a la escena y rodea a los aventureros.

-Maldita sea, lo que nos faltaba. –dijo Samuel.

-Es la trinidad, rayos estamos rodeados. –agrego Lara.

Al poco rato aparecen los que estaban al mando de aquellos mercenarios, se trataba de nada menos que de Jack Krauser quien lucía con quemaduras en el brazo izquierdo y parte del rostro y la otra era una mujer la cual tenía un aspecto que dejo estupefactos a los aventureros, el lado derecho de su rostro era el de una mujer rubia, mientras que su lado izquierdo mostraba el cabello negro y el rostro de Ada Wong, esta mujer con características peculiares resulto ser Carla Radames.

-Quien se supone que eres y por qué tienes la mitad del rostro de Ada Wong. –dijo Claire.

-No tengo por qué darte explicaciones, ahora es mejor que nos entreguen lo que encontraron en la catedral. –dijo Carla.

-Lo único que habia adentro son solo ruinas y oleos viejos, lo siento cara cortada pero no hay nada de valor adentro. –dijo Samuel.

-No te hagas el estúpido, Nathan Drake… sabemos muy bien que después de lo acontecido en nueva york, era inevitable que vendrían tras la reliquia de Henry Avery, aunque no pensé que fuera tan pronto, y por lo que veo también trajeron a la intrépida Lara Croft. –dijo Krauser.

-Malditos bastardos, ustedes mataron a mi amigo Jonah... y yo que pensé que con la muerte de Pedro Domínguez, la orden de la trinidad llegaría a su fin, pero veo que no fue así. –dijo Lara.

-En realidad, Radames y yo fuimos contratados por el último líder de la trinidad sobreviviente, nos encomendó el recuperar los diarios y todo lo relacionado a Henry Avery y su reliquia misteriosa, debo admitir que estoy muy sorprendido, nunca pensé que lograría sobrevivir luego del ataque del Tyrant, señorita Croft. –dijo Krauser.

-Hijo de perra… -dijo Lara, quien intento reaccionar pero Carla le propina una fuerte bofetada.

-Silencio pequeña Zorra, o de lo contrario matare a tus amigos si no nos entregan lo que encontraron en la catedral y por supuesto los archivos de la expedición. –dijo Carla.

-¿Archivos?... no sabemos de qué demonios hablan. –dijo Samuel.

-Eso está por verse… revísenlos. –dijo Krauser dándole la orden a uno de los mercenarios.

Los mercenarios revisaron a cada uno de los aventureros, hasta que dieron con la cruz que encontraron en las catacumbas.

-Valla, esto es interesante… -dijo Carla, sosteniendo la Cruz. –parece que hicieron el trabajo por nosotros, bien hecho.

-parece que ya no serán necesarios los archivos, ya que al fin encontramos la reliquia de Avery. –dijo Krauser.

-Ya tienen lo que buscaban, ahora déjenos ir. –dijo Nate.

-Me temo que no será tan sencillo, ya que también se nos ordenó el no dejar testigos, aunque creo que me divertiré un poco con estas preciosidades antes de enviarlas al otro mundo. –dijo Krauser.

El perverso villano comenzó a tocar el rostro de Claire, pero esta le da un escupitajo.

-No me vuelvas a tocar, pedazo de mierda. –dijo Claire.

-Valla que tienes actitud, eso me agrada. –dijo Krauser.

-Déjala en paz, malnacido. –dijo Samuel.

Cuando todo parecía perdido para Claire y compañía, ocurren una serie de explosiones alrededor de donde se encontraban los villanos y por supuesto los aventureros, esto desconcertó a todos y más aún cuando el Tyrant es puesto fuera de combate, producto de un dardo explosivo que se incrusto en su espalda.

Esto lo aprovecharon Nate y compañía para escapar, pero no sin antes arrebatarles la cruz de Avery a Krauser y Carla, Los mercenarios de la trinidad intentaron detenerlos pero entonces varios de ellos cayeron al suelo producto de unos disparos de francotirador, esta acción fue provocada por Jake y Sherry quienes se comunican por radio con Nate y compañía.

_-Sentimos la demora amigos, tuvimos un pequeño contratiempo, pero ya estamos aquí._ –dijo Sherry.

-Justo a tiempo, amigos. –dijo Nate.

-_Vamos a enviarles una señal, Samantha ya tiene el avión listo para despegar… descuiden, les cubriremos las espaldas._ –agrego Jake.

Nate, Samuel, Lara y Claire se abrieron paso entre los mercenarios de la trinidad y al poco rato ven una bengala en el cielo, siendo esa la señal.

-Ahí está la señal… vallamos a ese lugar. –dijo Lara.

-Mierda, esos cabrones no se cansan. –dijo Samuel.

Nate logra herir a uno de los mercenarios en el brazo, pero de repente aquel mercenario comenzó a mutar del brazo herido convirtiéndose en una especie de garra de insecto.

-Pero que mierda. –dijo Nate.

-No puede ser, los mercenarios de la trinidad son ahora mutantes. –dijo Lara.

-Más bien son B.O.W.s… esos mercenarios fueron infectados por el virus-C, les explicare en cuanto salgamos de aquí. –dijo Claire.

Rápidamente los aventureros se dirigieron a la costa, donde ya los esperaban Jake, Sherry y Samantha a bordo del avión listo para despegar y una vez que todos estuvieron reunidos pudieron despegar, dejando atrás a los villanos.

-Listo, ya estamos lejos de su alcance… ahora podremos estar más tranquilos. –dijo Samantha, quien piloteaba el avión.

-Excelente maniobra de escape, primor. –dijo Nate, felicitando a la asiática.

-Dios, eso estuvo cerca. –dijo Samuel.

-Un poco más y no lo contamos. –dijo Lara.

-Se puede saber en dónde se metieron ustedes 2. –les dijo Claire a Sherry y Jake.

-Bueno mientras ustedes se internaron en esa catedral, nosotros nos acercamos al campamento de esos cabrones para colocar algunos explosivos, logramos jodernos a unos cuantos J'avos y además pudimos obtener esto que tal vez les sea de utilidad. –dijo Sherry.

Enseguida Sherry y Jake les entregan una carpeta llena de archivos y algunos documentos viejos de Henry Avery.

-de manera que esto es de lo que hablaba ese cabron de la cara cortada, buen trabajo amigos. –dijo Nate.

-Por cierto, que rayos eran esas cosas que por lo visto no son humanos. –dijo Nate.

Jake contesto.

-Esos mutantes son conocidos como J'avos y son en realidad humanos infectados con el virus-c, el cual fue usado en china y en Edonia.

-Nunca pensé que la Trinidad llegara a tanto, aunque aún sigo sin entender el por qué el interés por una reliquia robada por un pirata. –dijo Lara.

-Y por cierto… ¿Quiénes son esos tipos de la trinidad? -pregunto Claire.

-La trinidad es una sociedad secreta de carácter religioso, el cual ha estado ligado al vaticano desde hace siglos, su principal objetivo es erradicar todo rastro de civilización blasfema que valla en contra de sus creencias, además de que han querido hacerse de algunas reliquias míticas de gran poder, como fue el caso de la fuente divina de Kitezh. –contesto Lara.

-oh sea que en pocas palabras son un grupo de fanáticos religiosos, genial. –dijo Sherry.

-técnicamente si. –dijo Lara.

-Si hicieron todo esto solo por esta cruz, entonces quiere decir que debe ocultar algún tipo de secreto. –dijo Nate.

-Oigan miren esto, hay unas letras en latín antiguo en la parte inferior de la cruz. –dijo Samuel.

Claire tomo la cruz y comenzó a leer aquellas palabras grabadas en la cruz.

-Dice «Vere Filius Dei erat" lo que en español quiere decir "en verdad este era el hijo de dios"

-Esas fueron las palabras del centurión romano Longinos, luego de que este atravesara el cuerpo de Jesucristo con una lanza, me pregunto qué relación tiene todo esto con Avery. –dijo Nate.

-Un momento, según lo último que decía la carta de Avery, este decía que cuando se encargara de los traidores de Libertalia, iría en busca de su destino… oh por dios… ahora todo tiene sentido. –dijo Lara.

-Por lo que dices, Avery iba por algo grande. –dijo Samuel

-Mas que eso, ya que al parecer Henry Avery estaba en la búsqueda de la lanza del destino. –dijo Lara.

-La lanza del destino… ¿hablas en serio? –pregunto Claire.

-Apuesto mi reputación de arqueóloga y exploradora a que es verdad. –dijo Lara.

-¿No es esa lanza que estuvo en poder de Hitler y que supuestamente el que la tuviera cambiaría el destino del mundo ya sea para bien o para mal? –pregunto Sherry.

-La misma, aunque según estudios recientes, la supuesta lanza del destino que estuvo en poder de Hitler no era de la época en la que Jesús fue crucificado, de hecho se tiene registro de que existen otras 2 supuestas lanzas del destino o sagradas, una se encuentra en el vaticano y la otra esta en armenia. –dijo Nate.

-¿Entonces creen que la lanza que Avery estaba buscando sea otra replica o quizás sea la verdadera? –pregunto Jake.

-Bueno, solo hay un modo de averiguarlo… -dijo Lara. –Sam, fija el rumbo hacia España, vamos tras la verdadera lanza del destino.

CONTINUARA…


	4. Chapter 4

_**NOTA: TODOS LOS PERSONAJES MENCIONADOS EN ESTE FIC SON PROPIEDAD DE SUS RESPECTIVAS COMPAÑIAS, ESTE FIC FUE CREADO CON FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO**_

CAPITULO IV

LA CRIPTA PÉRDIDA

Varias horas más tarde y tras haber dejado atrás a los villanos, el grupo sobrevolaba la ciudad de Málaga, España.

-ahí la tienen, la bella Málaga. –dijo Samuel.

-Hace mucho que no me paro por aquí, la última vez que estuve aquí fue en un viaje que realice con León hace unos años. –dijo Claire.

-Ojala y tengamos tiempo de conocer la ciudad, aunque creo que eso quedara descartado por ahora. –dijo Sherry.

-Descuida super chica, cuando esto termine te prometo que vendremos de vacaciones… claro si todo eso de la lanza resulta ser verdad. –dijo Jake.

-¿Y qué tan seguros están de que sea la verdadera lanza del destino? –pregunto Samantha.

-Para serte sincera amiga, estoy igual de intrigada que tú, no sé si realmente sea la lanza del destino original o quizás se trate de una réplica, aunque teniendo en cuenta de que la Trinidad esta tras de ella, apostaría lo primero. –contesto Lara.

-Y al menos tienen idea de donde pueda estar oculta la lanza o lo que sea que estemos buscando. –dijo Claire.

-Bueno, luego de revisar algunos de los archivos que Sherry y Jake lograron sustraer, parece que la Trinidad exploro cada rincón de la ciudad, pero por una extraña razón detuvieron su búsqueda. –dijo Nate.

-Quizás si revisáramos con detalle el resto de los archivos descubramos el motivo por el cual abandonaron la búsqueda. –dijo Lara.

-Cuando pensaba que no había más infame que Neo-Umbrella, ahora aparecen esos fanáticos cabrones de la Trinidad. –dijo Sherry.

-Bueno, ¿y ahora que es lo que sigue en la lista de búsqueda, hermanito? –pregunto Samuel.

-lo primero que haremos es investigar los lugares que la Trinidad estuvo explorando, el único detalle aquí es encontrar el sitio correcto, quizás habrá que volver a darle una hojeada con detalle a esos archivos. –dijo Nate.

Lara interviene.

-Ahora recuerdo que mi padre me hablo de una expedición que realizo en un viejo pueblo de Málaga, menciono que había encontrado una posible pista que lo llevaría al mayor descubrimiento de la historia… el nombre de dicho lugar es conocido como Peñarrubia.

-¿Peñarrubia?... valla nombre tan peculiar. –dijo Jake.

-Estoy buscando un poco de información en Google sobre ese lugar y por lo que encontré se trata de un pueblo abandonado en medio de una zona boscosa. –dijo Sherry.

-Tan abandonado debe estar que no aparece en ninguno de los registros documentados en los archivos, esto puede ser una ventaja. –dijo Samuel.

-Aun así, habrá que pasar desapercibidos, conociendo a la Trinidad probablemente tengan algunos espías rondando por la ciudad… lo mejor será continuar por tierra hacia ese lugar. –dijo Lara.

Luego de aterrizar, el grupo se dirigió por tierra hacia ese dicho pueblo, durante el recorrido el grupo aprovecho para relajarse y bromear un poco para pasar el rato.

-No pensé que el camino se haría tan largo… ¿Falta mucho para llegar? –pregunto Nate.

-Bueno según el GPS aún faltan un par de horas más. –contesto Jake.

-Saben, a pesar de esos locos y sus monstruos, este viaje ha resultado algo placentero… miren que bellos paisajes. –dijo Samantha.

-Concuerdo contigo, primor… esto amerita una foto grupal. –dijo Samuel.

Claire y Lara por su parte seguían revisando aquellos archivos hasta que la pelirroja encontró algo de mucho interés.

-Valla esto es interesante… según este informe de misión de hace 2 años, la trinidad se hizo de varias B.O.W.s para sus misiones aquí en Málaga, pero fueron descubiertos por la BSAA, tal vez mi hermano sepa algo al respecto.

-¿Chris está en la BSAA?... no puedo creerlo. –dijo Samuel.

-Asi es, de hecho es el capitán más respetado de la organización, además de haber sido uno de los miembros fundadores también. –dijo Claire.

-Valla, quien lo diría… sería una buena oportunidad para saludarlo luego de tantos años de no vernos. –dijo Nate

-Esa es una buena idea, tratare de comunicare con Hunnigan para que nos ayude a contactarlo. –dijo Sherry.

-No sé si sea una buena idea, super chica… recuerda que no soy del agrado de Redfield. –dijo Jake.

-Tranquilo Jake, Claire y yo hablamos con él respecto a ti y al pasado de tu padre. –dijo Sherry.

-Que buen detalle de su parte, en verdad se los agradezco. –dijo Jake.

-creo que tendremos que descartar el comunicarnos con Chris y eso lo digo porque en estos momentos se encuentra en una misión en medio oriente y como saben tiene prohibido realizar o recibir llamadas personales. –dijo Claire.

-Valla, que mala suerte y yo que quería tomarme una cerveza con mi buen amigo, Chris... supongo que será en otra ocasión –dijo Samuel.

Mientras Claire y el grupo estaban hablando de Chris, Lara comenzó a recordar una aneglota del pasado junto al ahora capitán Redfield

_FLASHBACK_

_Mansión Croft, Febrero 14 del 1997._

_-Y una vez más la valiente aventurera Lara Croft está lista para encontrar el tesoro perdido del rey dorado, su búsqueda está repleta de trampas y acertijos. –se dijo a sí misma la pequeña Lara mientras miraba un mapa dibujado por ella misma._

_En eso escucho la voz de su padre a lo lejos._

_-Lara, no olvides alistarte para tu fiesta de cumpleaños, nuestros amigos vendrán en una hora._

_-Si papá, iré en unos minutos. –contesto la pequeña Lara. _

_La pequeña Lara volvió a retomar su búsqueda. _

_-Los altos muros del castillo me llaman, un reto difícil pero no imposible para la intrépida heroína._

_Lara comenzó a trepar por la jardinera de los muros hasta la ventana de su cuarto, pero cuando estaba por llegar a la ventana, una parte de la jardinera se rompe y se resbala, todo parecía perdido para la pequeña Lara hasta que de la nada alguien logra atraparla en sus brazos, salvándola de la caída._

_-¿Te encuentras bien, pequeña? –le pregunto aquel rescatador. _

_La pequeña Lara abrió los ojos y vio a su rescatador, se quedó boquiabierta al ver que era un hombre que vestía una chaqueta militar, cabello castaño con corte militar, rasgos duros y una mirada decidida y a la vez cautivadora. _

_-Eh si… estoy bien, gracias por salvarme… por cierto ¿Quién eres?_

_-Me llamo Chris y soy hermano de Claire… -contesto. –¿Así que tú eres Lara, la pequeña cumpleañera?... mi hermana me ha contado mucho de ti. _

_-¿Eres hermano de mi hermana? –pregunto Lara de forma inocente._

_-Si, así es… lo que prácticamente nos hace hermanos también… ¿y a que juegas?–contesto Chris. _

_-Estoy por encontrar el tesoro del rey dorado y me vendría bien un acompañante, será una aventura increíble. –dijo Lara._

_-Por supuesto, será un honor ayudar a mi pequeña hermanita... pero antes quisiera darte algo muy especial. –dijo Chris. _

_Enseguida el mayor de los Redfield se quita un amuleto color esmeralda que tenía colgado en su cuello y se lo entrega a Lara._

_-Toma hermanita, es mi regalo para ti… este amuleto te traerá buena suerte en tus aventuras. _

_-gracias hermano, que lindo regalo… me encanta. –dijo la pequeña Lara, quien le da un beso en la mejilla a Chris como muestra de afecto._

_Fin del Flashback._

-Lara… Lara… ¿hola?… tierra llamando a Lara Croft. –dijo Claire.

-Eh que… oh lo siento Claire, mi mente estaba en otro lado.

-¿Déjame adivinar, estabas pensando en mi hermano, no es cierto?

-Bueno si… me acorde cuando lo conocí por vez primera, la forma en que jugo conmigo a ser exploradores fue fantástico, ese fue el mejor día de mi vida. –contesto Lara algo apenada

-El verte jugar con mi hermano fue tierno, también recuerdo que no dejabas de mirarlo durante la reunión de aquel día. –dijo Claire, levantando la ceja.

-Bueno debo aceptar el porte y ese corte militar de tu hermano lo hacían ver bien. –dijo Lara.

-Cielos Lara, no tenía idea de que tuvieras a tu Crush y supongo imagino que debe ser muy guapo para haberte cautivado. –dijo Samantha.

-Mírenlo ustedes mismas. –dijo Claire, quien le muestra una foto que guardaba en su teléfono.

-Valla, ya se ve mayor pero aun así se ve muy guapo. –dijo Samantha.

-con tan solo ver su mirada pude notar cierta tristeza y su rostro se ve algo demacrado, me imagino que Chris ha pasado por mucho en estos años. –dijo Lara.

-Y que lo digas… 1998 fue el año que cambio nuestras vidas para siempre, sobre todo la de el… -dijo Claire. –veras, después de sobrevivir al incidente de la Mansión Spencer, ha estado en pie de lucha en contra de todos esos monstruos biológicos y sus creadores desde entonces, pero la tragedia que sufrió en Edonia lo volvió aún más duro y solitario, en aquella ocasión perdió a todo su pelotón y 6 meses después en el incidente de china perdió a su compañero Piers Nivans y como si eso no fuera suficiente su ex esposa le pidió el divorcio al siguiente año.

-Dios mío, me parte el corazón por todo lo que me has dicho, pobre Chris… creo que no soy la única que ha pasado por tanto sufrimiento. –dijo Lara.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso? –pregunto Claire.

-Es una larga historia, te contare todo con detalle después de que todo esto termine. –dijo Lara.

Luego de un largo trayecto, el grupo al fin pudo llegar al pueblo abandonado de Peñarrubia.

-Bueno, al fin llegamos. –dijo Samuel.

-Qué alivio, otra hora más conduciendo y mi espalda no me lo hubiera perdonado. –dijo Jake.

-Este sitio da algo de miedo, ideal para realizar alguno que otro video paranormal.–dijo Samantha, mientras grababa con su cámara.

-Sam, por favor estamos en medio de una búsqueda. –dijo Lara.

-No sabía que te habías vuelto tan seria, Lara… ¿oh acaso ya olvidaste cuando nos arrojabas tierra en la espalda a mí y a Samuel cuando íbamos a explorar? –dijo Nate.

-ustedes también me hacían bromas, aun no olvido cuando me hicieron creer que habían encontrado una moneda persa, pero resulto ser una moneda de chocolate. –dijo Lara.

-Pero más gracioso fue cuando le hicimos creer a Claire que había una tarántula en su tienda de campaña y tuvo que fumigarla toda por el miedo. –dijo Samuel.

-Eso no fue gracioso, saben el terror que me dan las tarántulas. –dijo Claire.

-Si pero fue divertido. –Dijo Nate.

-Valla, no tenía idea de que tuvieran un lado bravucón. –dijo Sherry.

-Era una de las cosas que hacían divertidas nuestras expediciones, a veces mi padre o el abuelo de Claire nos llamaban la atención, pero Sully y Roth eran los que nos animaban. –dijo Lara

-Que buena aneglota, sin duda será una de las partes graciosas para mi documental de esta búsqueda… hey chicos saluden a la cámara.- –dijo Samantha.

-Ok y ahora en donde comenzamos a buscar. –Pregunto Claire.

-Quizás deberíamos empezar por la iglesia del pueblo. –dijo Lara.

-¿Te refieres a esa iglesia en ruinas que está sumergida en ese lago?... ¿Es broma verdad? –pregunto Jake.

-lo seria si no fuera el único lugar en pie de este pueblo abandonado. –contesto Nate.

-Ok los que sean ratones de biblioteca que se encarguen de encontrar las pistas en esa iglesia y los que no montemos un campamento antes de que anochezca.

-Buena idea, super chica… cuenta conmigo. –dijo Jake.

-Mientras tanto yo explorare el lugar con mi cámara, quizás pueda encontrar algo de interés y. –agrego Samantha.

-No voy a dejar que vallas sola, permíteme el honor de acompañarte, preciosa –dijo Samuel.

Acto seguido Nate, Lara y Claire se dirigieron a la iglesia del pueblo por medio de una balsa.

-Parece el nivel del agua es de metro y medio solamente. –dijo Claire.

-Bueno solo hay un modo de averiguarlo. –dijo Nate luego de zambullirse en el agua.

-je je… oigan chicas ¿recuerdan esto?... ¿Marco?

-En serio, Nate. –dijo Claire levantando la ceja.

-¿Marco? –volvió a preguntar el caza tesoros.

\- Polo. –contestaron Lara y Claire al mismo tiempo.

-Sabía que no podrían resistirse, chicas. –dijo Nate.

Acto seguido, Lara y Claire se zambulleron en el lago y junto a Nate, logran entrar a aquella iglesia abandonada por medio de una abertura.

-El agua y la humedad han acabado con este sitio casi en su totalidad, este lugar debió haberse visto expendido en sus mejores días. –dijo Claire.

-Si aquí hubo alguna pista, hace mucho que desapareció y si esta debajo será aún más complicado descubrirla. –dijo Nate.

-Mi padre no pudo haber estado equivocado, aún tiene que haber algo, lo presiento. –dijo Lara.

-Oigan chicos, creo que vi algo escrito ahí arriba. –dijo Claire señalando a la cúpula de la iglesia.

-Muy bien, dejen que yo me encargue de esto. –dijo Nate.

-Sera mucho que tengas cuidado, Nate… esas paredes se ven endebles y si te pasa algo la señora Fisher no me lo perdonara. –dijo Claire.

-Descuida cariño, se lo que hago y aunque no lo creas Elena es más ruda de lo que imaginas. –dijo Nate.

-Espera un segundo… ¿Te casaste con Elena Fisher?

-Asi es, la conocí en Panamá cuando localice el ataúd de Francis Drake, que por cierto estaba vacío.

-No lo puedo creer… su programa de arqueología era mi favorito, nunca me lo perdía. –dijo Lara.

-Bueno cuando todo esto termine te la presentare, te vas a llevar muy bien con ella. –dijo Nate.

-Eso me encantaría, hace mucho que he querido su autógrafo. –dijo Lara.

Poco después el caza tesoros comenzó a escalar por las paredes derruidas de la iglesia, mientras que Claire y Lara lo observaban.

Luego de una escalada complicada, Nate llega hasta la cúpula y fue ahí donde encontró una inscripción en latín y un dibujo de una cruz la cual era idéntica a la cruz que encontraron en Inglaterra, dicha inscripción decía: _Consummatum est_ .

-¿Que encontraste, Nate? –pregunto Lara.

-La pista escondida… -contesto. –parece que tu padre estaba en lo cierto respecto a este lugar, Lara… bajare en unos minutos en cuanto termine de tomar algunas fotos.

Pero luego de terminar de tomar una última fotografía, los muros de la iglesia comenzaban a desmoronarse.

-Mierda, esto se viene abajo. –dijo Claire.

-Date prisa Nate, este sitio no resistirá más. –dijo Lara.

-Ustedes pónganse a salvo, chicas… yo buscare otra salida. –dijo Nate.

Lara y Claire salieron rápidamente de la iglesia, mientras que Nate por su parte pudo escapar a través de un hueco en el techo y antes de que la iglesia se viniera abajo, el caza tesoros se arrojó al agua, salvándose así de una muerte segura.

-Nate… ¿en dónde estás? –grito a lo lejos Lara.

-Aquí estoy chicas. –respondió Nate, haciéndole señas.

En instantes Lara y Claire ayudaron a subir a la balsa.

-Rayos eso estuvo cerca, por poco y no vivo para contarlo. –dijo Nate.

-me alegro que estés con bien, ¿y que fue lo que encontraste? –pregunto Claire.

-Unas inscripciones en latín y el dibujo de la cruz de Longinos…debo darle las gracias a Samantha por prestarnos esta cámara a prueba de agua. –dijo Nate.

-ya ansió ver las fotos que tomaste, Nate… vallamos al campamento, la noche esta por caer. –dijo Lara.

Poco después, el grupo se encontraba reunido alrededor de la fogata del campamento, Nate les mostro a Lara y compañía las fotos que tomo en la cúpula.

-Esto es interesante, la cruz plasmada en esa cúpula es idéntica a la cruz de Longinos. –dijo Lara.

-La inscripción dice "todo se ha cumplido"… interesante, esta es una de las 7 palabras que dijo Jesucristo en la crucifixión. –dijo Claire.

-Bueno, al menos pudieron encontrar algo en esa trampa mortal. –dijo Sherry.

-¿Y Creen que haya otros tesoros aparte de esa dichosa lanza?... porque si es así me gustaría una parte, aunque me conformaría con al menos una joya, moneda o lo que sea… seguro pagaran muy bien. –dijo Jake.

-Tal vez, pero no lo sabremos hasta analizar con detalle las fotografías tomadas por Nate. –dijo Lara

-¿y no había alguna otra inscripción en esa cúpula, hermanito? –pregunto Samuel.

-Lo que ves en las fotos es todo lo que pude encontrar y a propósito… ¿Qué averiguaron tú y Samantha, ya por lo que veo estuvieron algo ocupados aparte de explorar el lugar. –contesto Nate.

-Bueno de hecho mientras grababa el paisaje con mi cámara, note algo que sobresalía de una de las colinas. –dijo Samantha.

Samantha les mostro lo que había grabado y al analizar con detalle el video, pudieron distinguir un viejo cementerio.

-Esto se ve prometedor… quizás encontremos algo de interés en ese cementerio. –dijo Nate.

-Opino lo mismo, lo mejor será ir a ese lugar cuanto antes para investigarlo con detalle. –dijo Lara.

-Oye tranquila, Lara… ese lugar está del otro lado del lago, iremos mañana con más calma… por ahora descansemos un poco y comamos algo de lo que prepararon Sherry y Jake. –dijo Claire.

-¿Y cuál es la especialidad de la noche? –pregunto Samuel.

-Un poco de sardina y sopa instantánea… no es mucho pero nos ayudara a reponer energías. –dijo Jake.

-Y como postre traje malvaviscos para quemar en la fogata, además de que traje un poco de Whisky para alegrar la noche. –dijo Sherry.

El grupo se sentó alrededor de la fogata y comenzaron a disfrutar de la velada, conversaron de un sinfín de cosas, además de que también bromearon entre ellos hasta que el cansancio comenzó a vencerlos, por lo que optaron por irse a descansar.

A la mañana siguiente el grupo se cruzó el lago, para llegar hasta aquel cementerio, en donde varias de las tumbas estaban casi destruidas y llenas de maleza, mientras que unas pocas criptas apenas si eran legibles.

-Casi no queda nada de este cementerio. –dijo Jake.

-Al parecer las tumbas fueron profanadas desde hace mucho. –agrego Claire.

-Encontrar la pista será más difícil de lo que pensaba. –dijo Nate.

-habrá que dividirnos, así la búsqueda será menos complicada… si alguien encuentra algo, hagan una seña. -dijo Lara.

Cada uno busco en todo el cementerio, pero dada la condición del terreno era bastante complicada la búsqueda. Pero luego de algunos minutos, Jake en compañía de Sherry lograron encontrar algo de sumo interés.

-oigan amigos… es mejor que vengan a ver esto. –grito Sherry.

El grupo se acercó al sitio donde estaban Jake y Sherry, quienes habían descubierto una cripta bastante peculiar, en ella estaba plasmada la figura una cruz ahuecada y un manuscrito grabado en latín.

-Esa cruz es parecida a la que encontré en la cúpula de la iglesia, pero lo que más me dejo asombrado son esas palabras en latín, increíble que hayan perdurado por tanto tiempo. –dijo Nate.

-Y en cuanto a lo que dice ese manuscrito dice: _Non nobis, Domine, non nobis. Sed Nomini Tuo Da Gloriam…. _Que en español quiere decir: "No a nosotros, señor, no a nosotros. Sino a tu nombre sea dada la gloria" –dijo Claire, luego de traducir las palabras en latín.

-Un momento, ese era el lema de los caballeros templarios… increíble, esto parecer la tumba de un templario. –dijo Lara.

-No sé mucho de historia antigua, pero alguien de ustedes, ratones de biblioteca podrían ilustrarme un poco acerca de los caballeros templarios. –dijo Samantha.

-Con mucho gusto, primor… -dijo Samuel. –veras, Los caballeros templarios fue la orden militar más poderosa de la edad media, uno de sus primeros propósitos era el de proteger a los cristianos que peregrinaban a Jerusalén, pero con el paso de los siglos se volvieron los protectores de algunas de las reliquias divinas más importantes del cristianismo, tales como el santo grial, la sábana santa, el arca de la alianza y muy probablemente la lanza del destino.

-Hay algo que no me cuadra en todo esto y eso lo digo porque la cruz que hallamos en Inglaterra data del siglo X y los templarios surgieron en el siglo XI. –dijo Lara.

-Son 100 años de diferencia, aunque quizás esta tumba sea uno de los primeros vestigios de los templarios. –dijo Claire.

-Bueno solo hay un modo de averiguarlo… vamos amigos, échenme una mano. -dijo Nate.

Nate, Samuel y Jake intentaron remover la cripta, pero les fue imposible debido a que esta parecía estar sellada.

-Mierda, sin herramientas será imposible moverla. –dijo Nate.

-En momentos así nos vendría bien unos cuantos explosivos. –dijo Jake.

-Bueno, alguna otra idea de cómo abrir esta cripta. –dijo Samuel.

En eso Lara miro con detenimiento la cruz de la cripta y la comparo con la cruz que encontraron en Inglaterra y acto seguido coloco la cruz sobre la figura de la cruz grabada cripta y como por arte de magia la cripta comenzó a abrirse dejando al descubierto unas escaleras antiguas que conducían hacia un agujero en el suelo.

-Valla, esto es increíble. –dijo Samantha mientras filmaba con su cámara.

-Buena maniobra, pequeña Lara… eso merece un buen trago. –dijo Nate.

-Un buen trago de Whisky me caería bien, ahora averigüemos lo que hay dentro de la cripta. –dijo Lara.

El grupo se internó en aquel obscuro pasadizo, apenas si las linternas alumbraban el lugar, por lo que Samuel tuvo que hacer una antorcha improvisada, mientras descendían notaron que en las paredes estaban plasmados con oleos de estilo bizantino.

-Increíble, a juzgar por el estilo de las pinturas parece que datan del siglo X. –dijo Samuel.

-No puedo creer que la mítica lanza del destino esté a nuestro alcance. –dijo Claire.

-lo que significa dinero a la vista, genial. –dijo Jake.

El grupo llego lo que parecía ser una cámara funeraria, donde se encontraba un altar el cual se encontraba un cofre de bronce y en la pared sobresalía por un gran óleo bizantino, en dicho oleo se podía apreciar a 2 hombres y a un grupo de hombres con escudos y espadas los cuales resultaron ser caballeros templarios, Lara se quedó estupefacta en cuando vio aquel oleo.

-No lo puedo creer… ese es el profeta inmortal de Constantinopla.

-¿Hablas en serio? –pregunto Samuel.

-por supuesto, no puedo estar equivocada… esto es increíble, jamás imagine que el profeta tuviera algo que ver con los caballeros templarios y más aun con la lanza del destino. –dijo Lara.

-Y ahora esta tan cerca de nosotros. –dijo Sherry.

-Muy bien, ahora abramos ese cofre. –dijo Nate.

Acto seguido, Nate y Lara son los encargados de abrir el cofre, en el cual se encontraba una punta de flecha en forma triangular y un pergamino escrito en latin.

-Que mala suerte y yo que esperaba ver la lanza. –dijo Jake.

-No lo entiendo, por qué el profeta y los templarios se esmerarían en ocultar esta diminuta punta de flecha. –dijo Nate.

-Quizá la clave se encuentre en el pergamino. -dijo Samuel

-ok, dejen que me encargue de ello. –dijo Claire.

Luego de algunos minutos, Claire logro traducir el pergamino el cual decía:

-_Todo se ha hecho conforme a lo planeado, las reliquias sagradas de la lanza estarán más seguras si están separadas, mis fieles templarios se han encargado de ocultar la cruz de san Longinos y 2 de los fragmentos, mi fiel apóstol januarius se encargara de ocultar otro de los fragmentos y el ultimo se quedara aquí en esta tumba, no podemos permitir que la orden de la trinidad se haga con la lanza y el secreto que este resguarda, de lo contrario será nuestra perdición, hare hasta lo imposible para protegerla aun si eso significa sacrificar mi vida._

-Increíble, esto fue escrito por el profeta que mencionaste, Lara. –dijo Claire.

-y por lo que dice la carta, esta punta de flecha debe ser una parte de la lanza original. –dijo Nate.

-Y al parecer hay 3 fragmentos más… ahora el siguiente punto será buscarlas. –dijo Samuel.

-Si pero alguien de ustedes tiene alguna idea de donde pueden estar esos otros 3 fragmentos. –dijo Sherry.

-Bueno basándonos en la carta, se menciona a un apóstol del profeta de nombre Januarius que en español quiere decir Genaro. –dijo Lara.

-Un momento, ahora recuerdo que existe un mártir cristiano con ese nombre… y ese es el patrón de Nápoles, San Genaro. –dijo Nate.

-Bueno, entonces habrá que ir a Nápoles cuanto antes y encontrar el siguiente fragmento antes que la trinidad. –dijo Lara.

El grupo salió de la cripta y justo cuando se disponían a cruzar el lago, una mira laser apuntaba hacia Nate, pero Samantha se percata de ello y decide intervenir.

-cuidado Nate… Ahhh. –grito la asiática.

Lara y el resto del grupo se quedaron petrificados al ver como Samantha caía al suelo producto de un disparo en el hombro izquierdo.

-No, no, no… Samantha amiga. –decía Lara.

-hay que cubrirle la herida para contener la hemorragia. –dijo Claire.

-Pero qué demonios fue lo que pasó. –dijo Samuel.

-No lo sé, pero tengo el presentimiento que no estamos solos. –agrego Jake.

Pero no paso mucho tiempo para que un grupo de J'avos armados apareciera y rodeara al grupo, y de entre todos los J'avo aparece entre ellos un hombre caucásico de estatura prolongada el cual llevaba puesto un uniforme militar obscuro con el logotipo de la trinidad, además de estar armado con un rifle de francotirador además de hacerse acompañar de un Tyrant, el susodicho hombre se acercó a Lara y al grupo.

-Maldita sea, son esos cabrones de la trinidad. –dijo Sherry.

-Estamos rodeados. –agrego Jake.

Aquel hombre caucásico encaro al grupo

–Valla, no esperaba ver al gran Nathan Drake y a Lara Croft trabajando juntos en una búsqueda, sin olvidarme también de la nieta de Leonard Redfield.

-¿Quién demonios eres? –pregunto Lara.

-Supongo que Krauser y Radames ya les hablaron de mí, soy el último líder y descendiente directo de los fundadores de la trinidad mi nombre es Dante de Chantillon -contesto.

-¿Descendiente directo?... ¿a qué te refieres con eso? –pregunto Nate.

-Mí antepasado, Odón de Chantillon o mejor conocido como el papa Urbano II, fue el verdadero creador de la orden de la trinidad, además de ser claro el principal artífice de la primera cruzada –contesto.

-De manera que tú eras quien estaba detrás de Konstantine, Ana y Pedro Domínguez. –dijo Lara.

-Esos imbéciles y su incompetencia casi llevaron a la trinidad a la ruina, pero ahora que todos ellos están pudriéndose en el mas allá, al fin pondré en marcha el plan que la trinidad se propuso desde su inicio. –dijo Dante.

-¿Y cómo fue que diste con nosotros y con este lugar? –pregunto Lara.

-Fue gracias a tu tío Atlas DeMornay, en cuanto supimos acerca de tu intervención en la isla de Devon, decidimos buscar a tu pariente más cercano, al principio se negó a colaborar con nosotros, es por eso que tuve que sacarle la verdad con mis métodos infalibles… pobre, debiste ver su rostro de angustia cuando suplicaba para que no lo matara. –dijo Dante.

-Eres un maldito infeliz. –dijo Lara.

-Ni siquiera simpatizabas con él, así que agradéceme por haberlo sacado de la ecuación. –dijo Dante.

-Tal vez tuve mis diferencias con él y me hizo la vida imposible, pero él no merecía morir. –dijo Lara.

-Muy bien, ahora entréguenme lo que encontraron en esa tumba. –dijo Dante.

-Pues lamento decirte que no hay nada en esa tumba, estaba totalmente vacía cuando la abrimos. –dijo Samuel.

-Déjame aclararte una cosa, Samuel… yo no soy como Rafe Alder al que puedes engañar así de fácil.

-¿Conociste a Rafe Alder? –pregunto Nate.

-¿Conocerlo?... de hecho fui yo quien estuvo monitoreando todos sus movimientos cuando estaba en busca del tesoro de Avery y Libertalia, esto gracias a que varios de los mercenarios de Shoreline eran también miembros de la trinidad. –dijo Dante.

-Maldición, debí suponerlo. –dijo el mayor de los Drake.

-Y al igual que a Rafe Alder, también estuve espiando a Katherine Marlowe, a Derek Simmons, Oswell E. Spencer y a Morgan Lansdale, así como sus patéticas sociedades secretas.

-Con qué propósito los estuviste espiando. –dijo Claire.

-Todos ellos eran enemigos jurados de la trinidad, tenía el firme propósito de exterminarlos pero nunca pensé que Marlowe muriera a manos de Drake y en cuanto a Simmons y Spencer, no me sorprendió que fueran víctimas de sus propias creaciones, aunque de no ser por esas creaciones, no hubiera reorganizado a los ejércitos de la trinidad. –dijo Dante.

-Eres un maldito maniático, estas consiente de lo terrible que son esas B.O.W.s –dijo Sherry.

-por supuesto, esas B.O.W.s son mucho más efectivas que los mercenarios comunes, además de que los hace más obedientes a mis órdenes… y por lo que veo hay una justo al lado de ustedes. –dijo Dante, refiriéndose a Jake.

-Si te refieres a mí, pierdes tu tiempo, pedazo de mierda. –dijo Jake.

-Se perfectamente quien eres Jake Muller o mejor dicho… Wesker Junior. –dijo Dante.

-No vuelvas a llamarme por ese nombre, hijo de perra. –dijo Jake.

-Podrás negarlo todo lo que quieras, pero tú sabes muy bien que es cierto, fuiste creado para ser una máquina de matar y voy a demostrártelo, mi estimado Wesker Junior. –dijo Dante.

En instantes Dante le ordena a los J'avos traer una caja metálica con el logotipo Biohazard, en dicha caja se encontraba un espécimen de las Plagas de gran tamaño, el perverso Dante le arroja la Plaga a Jake, quien comenzó a forcejear con el parasito, esto ante los ojos del grupo.

-Ahhh mierda… quítenme esta cosa de encima. –gritaba Jake.

-Entre más luche con el parasito, más doloroso será. –dijo Dante.

-Basta, van a lastimar a Jake. –dijo Sherry.

Tanto Sherry como el resto del grupo se sentían impotentes al ver como el parasito comenzaba a adherirse al cuerpo del exmercenario, hasta que luego de mucho luchar, el parasito logra tomar el control de Jake, los ojos del ex mercenario se tornaron rojos producto del control total producido por el parasito.

-Wesker Junior… ¿puedes escucharme? –pregunto Dante.

-Si… escucho perfectamente, estoy a sus órdenes, amo Dante. –respondió Jake.

-Perfecto, ahora entrégame lo que encontraron en la cripta, dime todo lo que sepas… pero antes quiero que ver como los castigas. –dijo Dante.

Jake asintió a la orden de Dante y acto seguido se va sobre Sherry, Nate, Samuel y Claire, estos últimos intentaron defenderse de los golpes del ex mercenario, pero este último se había vuelto más fuerte y violento gracias al parasito.

Luego de la paliza de Jake al grupo, Dante comenzó a esculcar las pertenencias de Lara hasta que encontró la cruz de Longinos y el fragmento de la lanza.

-Al fin, la cruz de Longinos es mía… solo es cuestión de tiempo para hacerme de la lanza del destino y el secreto que resguarda. –dijo Dante, mientras sostenía la cruz.

Poco después un helicóptero de combate aparece para trasladar a Dante y a su sequito de J'avos, y por supuesto a Jake, ahora bajo el control de la plaga, dejando atrás al grupo quienes se encontraban bastante magullados por la golpiza que Jake les propino.

-Mierda, se han ido… -dijo Claire.

-No puedo creer lo que acaba de pasar, esto es una pesadilla.

-Esos malditos cabrones, nos vencieron. –dijo Nate.

-Y ahora que vamos a hacer. –dijo Samuel.

-Lo primero será llevar a Samantha al pueblo más cercano, ahí seguramente encontraremos una clínica para que la ayuden… y después de eso iremos tras ese hijo de perra. –dijo Lara.

CONTINUARA…


End file.
